Love You Forever
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Sequel to Bestfriends Forever.Sonny and Chad have a son,living happily for a couple minutes,until they do something you wouldnt expect they do right after having a baby.What do you think happens?Find out when you read this sequel!Please read and review!:
1. Are You Serious?

*3 months later*

The baby started to kick inside my stomach, it hurt badly. I am Sonny Cooper, married to Chad Dylan Cooper. I am nine months pregnant, and soon I am going to have my wonderful baby. Which I don't know what sex it is, but that is fine. I walked down the stairs, very slowly.

"Hey my sleepy head." Chad smiled.

"Hey honey, and for the record I am not a sleepy head. I am pregnant so therefore I sleep a lot. This was in the handbook that I told you to read Chad." I explained, giving him a suspicious look.

"What handbook?" He asked.

"You didn't read the handbooks I gave you and told you to read!" I asked in a yell.

"I am sorry Sunshine." He apologized taking my hand.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled.

"Hey I said I was sorry, your over reacting." He said.

"I am not over reacting, Chad! I told you to read something, and yet you failed to do so, that is a sign to me that I cant trust you!" I said coldly.

"Sonny, your hormones are acting up again, chill yourself. It isn't all about yelling at the one who actually loved you." Chad yelled.

I thought back to Jeremy. How he broke up with me for no reason. "Jeremy?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes. He nodded. "I am sorry Chad, I didn't mean to yell at you like that, I am just well I don't know, it is weird. But I am fine now."

"Sonny, I will never be mad at you, but seriously, you got to learn not to get mad after one single thing I said. And what I said just now, about Jeremy, I meant that." He told me. I breathed in and out.

"You didn't think he actually loved me. You just thought that he was getting to me to be popular?" I asked, trying to hide the tears that were falling.

"That is exactly what I know." He said.

I fell asleep in Chad's arms a couple hours later. I had pains, so I thought they were just cramps. So I woke to an utterly horrible pain. I started to scream, Chad looked into my eyes, worried. "What is wrong?" He asked.

"I think the baby is coming!" I screamed.

Chad got up from the couch, helped me up. I ran upstairs to our room, grabbed one of my shirts I wore before I was pregnant, and some shorts. Packed them. While I was doing that Chad was down stairs putting the car seat in the car. I ran down the stairs, stopped, and bent over crying. Once the pain went away a little, I ran out to the car, and got in. Chad quickly drove to the hospital, when we got there, he ran to the front desk, me in his arms. I was crying more then ever.

"My wife is having her baby, get her in a wheel chair now!" Chad told the lady calmly. She nodded, and picked up the phone.

"Wheel chair, here now, woman having baby." she was finished saying what she had to say over the intercom. A doctor with a wheelchair came racing over to where we were standing. I gently put Sonny into the wheelchair, and the doctor and I raced to an empty room. They got Sonny dressed in a hospital dress, and laid her on the bed. She was screaming in pain.

"Chad get.." She screamed again. "This baby out of me right now!" She screamed again. I ran to the doctor.

"Dude my wife is like really like hurting right now. When can she have her frigging baby?" I asked, annoyed, my wife was in pain, and nothing was happening.

"Sir, we are just waiting for your wife Sonny to be ready to have the baby." The doctor explained.

"Well, look for yourself, I think she is ready," I said.

The doctor followed me over to the room where: sonny was screaming, clutching her stomach, and down on her knees. He ran over to her, I followed, helping Sonny onto the bed. The doctor ran out of the room. Returning with a couple nurses to help him deliver the baby.

24 hours later Sonny was laying sleeping in her bed, after a horrible 17 hours of labour. We were blessed with a wonderful boy, Sonny didn't decide what his name was going to be yet. She fell asleep right after giving birth. I was looking at our wonderful little boy when she opened her eyes, and smiled. I turned around, walking towards her.

"Dustin? Or, wait I have a better idea, Cody Dustin Cooper?" She asked. I smiled, so hard.

"CDC?" I asked.

"Yes, Cody Dustin Cooper. Our little Cody." She smiled. I leant in for a kiss, touching her lips softly.

The doctor came in to check on the baby, he smiled for the fact that he was still fine. He said we were aloud to go home now, so we did. I stopped the car, getting out and holding the house door open for Sonny and the baby. I went up the stairs to the baby's room, we decorated it with a natural color, yellow. I kissed her, before she put the baby, or shall I say Cody into the crib.

"We are a very lucky, and I mean very lucky family here. I mean I have a wonderful wife, yourself. And a wonderful son. This is just the best life I could ever have. I love you Sonny Cooper." I told her, as I cupped her chin, kissing her lightly.

We went to sleep that night, after staying awake for just about a whole 24 hours, delivering a baby, which we both dearly loved.

_Sonny's Dream: Italics._

_Today was the day I was suppose to give birth to my child, who knows if I actually will. It would be nice if I did, then I wouldn't have to carry him or her on my back anymore. And I wouldn't have to wobble like a penguin. _

_I woke up, later that morning, with sever pains in my stomach, it wasn't like kicking or anything, it was worse. I think it was time to have a baby…. I got Chad up, I went to get some clothes, that would fit my skinny figure once I had my baby, then I ran to the car. Chad was sitting in it when I got there, he started the engine, and raced towards the hospital. _

_Once we got there, he ran into the building, I was just walking not able to run with all the pain I was experiencing right now. He went to the front desk, explained his problem. A Doctor came with a wheelchair, I finally got to where he was standing, I sat in the wheelchair, and they raced me toward an empty room. They got me dressed into a hospital dress so I could have my baby. He laid me on the bed, and explained to me what was going to happen in the next few hours, to many hours, depending on how long I would be in labour. I nodded, trying not to cry harder then I already was from all the pain that came with having a baby. I waited, and waited, and waited. I didn't know where Chad was at this point, he disappeared off the face of the planet as far as I was concerned. The pain started to come more frequently, then normal. I wasn't use to this utter pain, I screamed more, and more. Just waiting for it to be time to have the baby! I heard someone come into the room, I opened my eyes slightly. It was the doctor that explained everything to me. _

"_How are you feeling. Are you getting frequent pains?" He asked. _

_I nodded in pain. "What is this pain, that I am experiencing right now?" I asked, closing my eyes hard, feeling more tears building up in my eyes. _

"_I forget the term right now, but it is natural, every woman experiences this pain when they have a baby. Don't worry about that. Now, just sit still, it would probably only be another hour to three hours left for you to wait. Is the pains, like a total of one minute apart right now?" He asked. _

"_Yes, what is this pain doing to me?" I asked. _

"_Well it is making the uterus big enough for the baby to fit through. So every time it starts to hurt, it is pushing your muscles and everything, outer lining and everything father apart. Just so the baby's head most of all can fit through so it doesn't get stuck." He explained. _

"_Ohh, I thought it was something wrong with me." I told him. _

"_No there is nothing wrong with you. Now if you need anything, or are in horrible pain that your cant bare anymore, yell, and scream as loud as you can. Don't get up, if you get up now the pain will only increase." He told me. I nodded. _

"_Thank you," I said taking a deep breath as the pain came back. I screamed, louder then I did before. I was hurting more then I have ever hurt before. There was nothing compared to this in my life. It was horrible! _

_After two more hours of pain the doctor came in, and looked to see if the whole was big enough yet. He looked at me. "How long to you think the space is between the pain is now?" He asked. _

"_I would think it is about thirty seconds, apart from every pain I am feeling. I haven't been really counting. But, that would pretty much be my guess." I explained. _

"_Ok, now is the pain getting worse or, better. More easy to handle on you?" he asked. _

"_Well it depends, sometimes when it comes it hurts like hell, but other times it is like well that doesn't hurt as much as other ones." I explained. _

"_Ok, well I will be back in a half an hour, so check. If it isn't good in a half an hour, you will be waiting another good three to four hours tops." He explained. _

_I nodded, as he left. I sat there like I had been doing for three hours now. The pain came back, but worse then ever this time. _

_I screamed, yelled, cried kicked everything in my reach. It hurt so bad, why was it hurting thus much now? When it finally went away, for a little while I felt better. I counted the time that it took to come back. _

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20. It came back not as bad, but it still hurt really badly. I sat there for the rest of the time it took to wait for that long half an hour to be up. _

_The doctor came in again, and checked. He sighed. _

"_Still isn't quite big enough. I thought your labour would only be a small amount, I did the math. I am always right. The labour starts the day before, you had pains like you said before. Random ones. You have been in labour for 32 hours miss. I calculated it to only be around 15 hours. You have gone over your time, big time. We have to get the baby out, we have to save your baby, before it is too late." _

"_But what if the opening still isn't big enough. I wont risk it, I wont risk my baby's life, or mine if he cant get out." I said. _

"_I know miss, but you are still risking his life. If you keep him in there for more then another hour at the most he could very well die, and well if you make him come out when the opening isn't big enough, he could get brain damage, and die." _

"_Then which one do I pick doctor? Since there is a good chance my baby will die, which one would I pick?" I cried, but not from the pain this time. _

"_Well you need to get the baby out no matter what. It cant stay inside of you, you will die as well if it does. So, you have to go with the only choice you have. You have to try and get him out. We will try, and if it doesn't work, we will do it the other way, by cutting through your stomach." He explained. _

"_No! I am doing this the old fashion way! I am having my baby, the old fashion way no matter what happens. I want to know how it feels, I need to. This has been my dream for so long." _

"_Fine, now I will be back in 15 minutes to check, if the pains come below ten seconds, then call yell, scream. How long is it at now?" He asked. _

"_15 seconds now." I told him. _

"_Ok, now I will be back as soon as possible." he said walking out. I kept on counting how long it was between each pain. It was going down, now it was at 13 seconds. _

_He came back, and checked again.. It was so close to being big enough. He left again, telling me he would be back in another 15 minutes. Then it should most likely, be done. The time between the pains was down to ten seconds now. And hurting badly. I kept counting. It went down to nine, I yelled for the doctor. He came in running. _

"_nine seconds!" I said crying. I checked to see if the opening was large enough. I ran out grabbing a couple nurses to help him with the delivery, when he got back, which two more lady's it was down to five seconds, and horrible pains. Him and the nurses started whispering to each other. _

"_We have to wait till she is done, with the pain so we can deliver it." A nurse explained. _

"_But if we wait, she nor the baby might not make it." the doctor said. It was down to three seconds now. _

"_Sweetie, what is the time now, how many seconds?" I was crying. _

"_Three." I barley made out before it came again, and again. Two! "What happens when I am down to one?" I asked. _

"_Then it goes away, and then you can deliver the baby." the doctor explained. _

"_One!" And I stopped crying, as the pain went away for a couple of seconds then came back worse then ever. They ran towards me, taking my knees, and shouting at me to breathe and push as hard as I could. I was doing my best, but the pain was to unbearable, I couldn't stand it. I laid my head on the pillow, crying. Pushing, breathing in and out, hoping that soon this would be over. I would be done this. I pushed again, as the pain started to ware off, but it came baby, as the baby squeezed through my uterus. _

"_the head is out!" The doctor informed. I was happy that the biggest part of the baby was out now. I pushed as hard as I could, it seemed like it was easier now, it still hurt. _

"_Most of the body is out now, Sonny. Come on girl you can do it, you are strong! Only a little bit left, don't give up this part is easy, it is only the legs. Push!" I pushed, and I felt relieve. "Sonny you are done now. Me and the nurses are going to make sure your baby is healthy, and well alive, you can have a rest now. You deserve it after how much pain you just went through." He said, taking the baby I just gave birth to, into a different room. I laid there, but this time with no pain. I heard someone come into the room, I opened my eyes barley. It was Chad he took my hand, and I closed my eyes again, falling into a deep slumber, after putting up with the fight of my life. _

_I slept for about an hour when the doctor came in with my baby, I opened my eyes, and smiled. _

"_Is my baby alright?" I asked. He nodded handing me it. "What is it?" I asked. _

"_Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cooper for the birth of your wonderful new baby boy. I hope the three of you the best of luck in the future, with your new and approved family." He said. I smiled. _

"_Chad I was thinking, Cody Dustin Cooper. What do you think about that?" I asked, smiling. _

"_I love it, just as much as a love you." he leaned over and kissed my forehead. I went back to sleep with Cody in my arms. _

_End of Dream. _

I woke up, with a smile on my face. I could feel the pain I went through in my dream. It was horrible and scary. The fact that I almost lost my baby, I could never live with myself if that happened. I heard Cody start to cry, I got up happily and went into his room. I picked him up.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked. I felt his bum, he pooped, I put him on the change table, starting to change his diaper. Once I was finished, I played with him for a couple minutes before putting him back in the crib and going back to sleep. Chad was awake when I came back in.

"You know I think I am going to enjoy being a mother. And I already know I am enjoying being a wife." I smiled, kissing him before I closed my eyes. "Well, want to know what I think. I think your are gorgeous, and that we have a wonderful son, and a wonderful family in front of us. And we better take advantage of that, don't ya think?" He asked.

I nodded, looking at the clock. It was three in the morning. I sighed, "I am going back to bed, no matter what it is to early to be awake." I said, closing my eyes and drifting back into my sleep.

I woke up again two hours later to the sound of wonderful crying, the sound I was going to hear for the nest four years. I got up, trying not to wake Chad again, I went into the baby's room.

"You know, you better not make a habit of this, crying twice a night thing. Mommy needs her sleep too, but what's wrong this time baby? Are you hungry?" I felt his tummy I decided that is what he wanted. I took him over to the rocking chair in the middle of the room, I took part of my shirt and bra off, so I could start breast feeding my little baby boy. After every couple of minutes, I burp him, then continue to feed him. Once he stopped eating, I put my shirt and bra back on, and burped him once more before putting him back in his crib and going back to bed. I tip toed into the room trying not to wake Chad, and climbed into bed, closing my eyes and falling back to sleep.

I woke up the next morning, to the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast. And again I heard the baby cry. I sighed, getting up and walking to the room. He was in his crib, and I smiled. It looked like he just woke up. I picked him up changing his diaper before walking down the stairs with my one day old baby. Chad smiled, walking over to us kissing me and Cody on the cheek. He took Cody, and I continued to make breakfast.

"How was your sleep?" Chad asked, sitting on the chair with the baby.

"Good, until three and five, that is when Cody here decided to cry and wake me up. First time he wanted his diaper changed, last time he wanted food, and just now he wanted his diaper changed." I explained.

"Well tonight I will try and wake up for him." Chad told me, cutely.

"But you wont. Chad you don't hear him, only I do. Which is really annoying. It was the first night with him, and he cried twice! I am not going to get my sleep back, ever!" I explained.

"Yes you are, because later today me, you and Cody are laying down for a well deserved sleep." Chad told me.

"Fine.." I sighed. "But anyways, breakfast is ready, I will feed Cody while you wash the dishes, he ate about three hours ago, he will be good until we eat."

Chad dished our food up onto the plates while I put Cody into the yellow high chair I bought a couple days before. I played with Cody, while I ate, really loving Chad for making this breakfast this morning. I needed it. After I was done eating, Chad cleared the table, and I took Cody out to the living room, taking part of my shirt and bra off, and starting to breast feed him again. Like again after every couple minutes I burped him. And continued feeding him until he didn't eat anymore. I burped him once more, putting my shirt and bra back to normal. Chad walked over to us once he was done.

"Well why is it that I cant see your breasts, but the baby can?" He asked laughing a little to himself.

"Well for one, if I don't show him my breasts he cant eat, and for another reason I am not having sex or stripping naked for you again for awhile again." I explained.

"Harsh, much?" He asked.

"That wasn't harsh, I could be harsh though." I told him.

"No I am good, honey. I would rather we spend this moment, cherishing all that we have right now. I wonderful family, and the best house ever." Chad said.

"I like that idea even better." I told him, kissing him a couple times before stopping. "I love you, Chad."

**AN: So here is the sequel guys, I hope you enjoy it just as much as you enjoyed the first story. I know this chapter was epic, and long but, whatever. You guys like long chapters right? Oh well. Please review, and thank you DannySamLover20 for always reviewing! Please keep that the same with this book! ****J **


	2. Family Is Best

"I love you, Chad."

Cody started to cry at noon, which told me it was time for lunch. I went into his room, started to feed him, every few minutes burping him. Once I was done feeding Cody I put him in the crib, and started to walk down stairs. Chad was waiting for me in the living room.

"You know what?" I asked.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Well in a couple months, I want a girl, maybe even twins. You know? I want a girl named Braelyn, and another girl named Devin." I suggested.

"So what your suggesting is we have another child, or children in the process of three months? Don't you think that is a little to fast. Your still recovering." Chad explained.

"I know that but I love having kids, I mean after you get past all the pain I was experiencing it is actually a joyful process." I explained to him.

"Ok… and what is your reasoning for having twins, or even wanting twins, it would be a lot of hard work for you." Chad said.

"Well I want twins because well I don't know do I really have to explain all this to you? And besides you will help me with the children, all of them. I will be 22 once we have the twins, or baby, and we will have a one year old son, I really don't see the problem here." I told him.

"Fine, but what is the real reasoning behind this? Do you just want to have sex with me again? That could be arranged." Chad said romantically.

"Well I loved seeing you so active." I explained.

"I love you too," Chad said, kissing my neck all the way up, making his way to my mouth. We started to make-out before we made our way up the stairs and to our bedroom. We took each other's clothing off, and started having sex.

I woke up naked with a blanket wrapped around me, and Chad's body on top of mine. I forgot what happened that afternoon. How long had I been asleep. It was nine at night now! What happened to the baby, why was Chad on top of me? Why was a naked? Right, me and Chad made love having sex earlier that day. I remember now. I kissed Chad for him to wake up.

"Honey I have to get up, and I think we made a horrible mistake." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"I didn't want to have sex which means getting pregnant now. I just had a baby, I need to lose the baby fat I still have." I explained.

"What you didn't enjoy seeing me naked?" Chad asked.

"No! I loved seeing you naked, almost as much as I love taking showers with you, then moving on to sex but I didn't want to get pregnant so soon, I just had Cody." I sighed.

"Well if it means anything right now I loved seeing your breasts again, and well seeing you naked. How did you do on the blowjob? I think you did awesome." Chad said.

"Ok enough with this talk. We have never, and we wont ever talk about this. Ok? We are not sexist talkers." I told him annoyingly.

"Ok." he told me getting up, I could see him all the way naked again, I got up. Covering myself with a blanket before going into the bathroom to change.

When I finished changing I went into Cody's room, and changed his diaper, and feed him supper. Late supper, but still supper. Once I was finished feeding him, I went back into the room where Chad was sleeping once again. I sighed, getting on my Pj's and getting into bed, hoping I would sleep after sleeping for a good nine hours today. I eventually fell asleep after a good half an hour keeping my eyes shut, no matter how much I could fall asleep. I woke up five hours later, it was two in the morning. I was still so tired, not even sure why I woke up I went back to bed. Again after another 3 hours I woke up again. It was now five, but this time Cody was crying. I got out of bed, going into his room. I smelled the scent in the room and decided he wanted his diaper changed again. Once I was done that I went back into the bedroom, climbing into the bed, and falling back asleep. I slept for another two hours until I couldn't sleep anymore. I opened my eyes, going across the room to get my laptop. I opened word document.

_Best Day's Of My Life…. _

"The best days of my life so far, have to be the days I am going through right now," I wrote. "They are filled with a wonderful husband, and a perfect baby boy. I am one of the lucky women of the world. I like said before have a wonderful husband, Chad Dylan Cooper, and a perfect baby boy Cody Dustin Cooper. I love them both to death, and I would do anything for them. He is the one, correction they are the one, and they will always be the one. I love them, I love them so much. More then life it's self." I finished writing. I saved the document, before exiting out of it. I heard Chad start to wake up, I clothed the computer, and put it on the ground.

"Good morning beautiful." Chad said, smiling.

"How was your sleep?" I asked.

"Wonderful. How was yours?" He asked. "And just so you know I was reading everything you wrote. _"I love them both to death, I would do anything for them"_" Chad mimicked.

"So you were reading it. But I am going to do that every day before you wake up. Everyone knows I will wake up before you do." I said. "You're a heavy sleeper. Umm today I am going to the drug store. I need to know if I am pregnant, if I am not, good if I am awesome."

"Ya, I want to know if your pregnant too. Because I also think it is a little too early. But whatever, we cant change it. I mean your not getting an abortion." Chad said firmly.

"I would never kill my baby! Wow last night before we did it, I heard in the news a rich man made his wife get an abortion, after she had sex with her best friend turned boyfriend turned friend. I am never doing that to my baby's." I explained.

"You better never do that. You hear?" He asked.

"I got it honey." I said getting up, and walking into the bathroom shutting the door behind me.

When I came out of the bathroom I was wearing my white short shorts, and a blue tee-shirt. Chad smiled, coming back into the bedroom with Cody in his arms.

"Good timing, I can see." Chad said.

"Yes, very good. Bye." I said walking out of the bedroom and out of the house. I got into the car, and drove down to the nearest drug store. Once I got there, I walked in and found what I was looking for.

I found what I was looking for and paid for it. I drove back home, walking right to the bathroom. I opened the box and did what I needed to do. Once I was done, I looked at it. It said I was pregnant.

I walked out of the bathroom not sure of how to react to this. I knew it was going to happen, and I wasn't mad, or sad about it. Chad came down the stairs, as if on cue.

"So?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said simply. Not happy nor sad.

"That is great! Are you happy about this?" He asked.

"No, but I am not mad about it either. Right now I am at the stage that I don't really give a crap. I just want to have a family, and be happy with my life. And if that means having another child or children after just having my son then so be it." I explained.

"That is exactly what I feel as well. I am so happy we are having more kids, but I could care less too." Chad explained.

"Ok. Where is my baby?" I asked.

"He is in the crib sleeping. I put him down for a nap, since it is like noon now. I decided he could eat when we wakes up." Chad said.

"Thank you."

14 years later

Devin walked down the stairs at 10 o'clock that morning. Chad was sitting on the couch, and I was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning Devin!" I said from the kitchen. There was no response. I got annoyed and walked out of the kitchen. "Excuse me young lady, when one of your parents says something to you, you will acknowledge them!" I scolded.

"Sorry, Mom! Morning. Whatever." Devin said, annoyingly.

"And I would appreciate it if you would stop your attitude, or your grounded." I told her. Braelyn came down the stairs, looking all beautified.

"How was your sleep honey?" I asked Braelyn.

"Good, so why were you yelling at Devin this time?" Braelyn smirked.

"Oh she was just being her normal attitude, and rude self. Not that much." I explained. "besides where is Cody?"

"I don't know, all I know is I didn't hear him come in last night. And take it from me I was up till literally all hours of the night." Braelyn explained.

"You were what?" Chad asked.

"Nothing." Braelyn said cutely.

"Sure…" Chad said. "Now my boy didn't come home last night. If he doesn't answer his phone this instant he will be grounded!"

"Where are you?" Chad yelled into the phone.

"Wow dad, we can see you had a good sleep. Well I was at my girlfriends." Cody explained.

"And you didn't even bother to tell us this. You are 15 years old Cody, I thought you would've had more responsibility then this." Chad scolded.

"I am sorry Dad, I know you wouldn't have let me, so I didn't say anything." Cody said.

"Wow I never knew I wouldn't let you! Duh, you are 15 years old. You are not even supposed to have a girlfriend yet, you should've had to wait till you were 16 but you are lucky you have the type of mother you have!" Chad yelled.

"Dad I said I was sorry, ok? Just let me get dressed, then I will come home and you can yell at me all you want, and I will even let you ground me." Cody explained.

"Fine, I want to see you walking through this front door in 20 solid minutes." Chad said. Then he hung up. I walked over to Chad. He looked over stressed.

"So where is he?" I asked.

"At his girlfriends. Apparently he slept over there last night." Chad explained.

"Honey it isn't as big of a deal as you make it out to be." Sonny told her husband.

"I am not mad about that, really. I am just mad at how he did this without asking." Chad said.

"Mom, Dad are you guys going to start kissing, cause if you are me and Braelyn are going elsewhere." Devin asked. Sonny and Chad started to laugh.

"Well you guys can go clean your room before breakfast." Sonny suggested.

"I think we are good." Braelyn said.

"No I wasn't kidding. You have a half an hour, now get moving." I told them, before making my way back to the kitchen to continue making breakfast.

20 minutes later a tall brown haired 15 year person walked through the door. He had these very sapphire blue eyes. He was smiling, as he made his way through the house into the kitchen. He came up behind Sonny, while she was making breakfast. He kissed her on the cheek, and she spun around.

"Where is Dad?" Cody asked.

"Having a shower. And let me tell you son, he is very disappointed in you. You know better then this, why, that is my only question." Sonny said.

"I know all of this mom, and I already explained it. I really don't want to explain it again. I know where I was in the wrong, and I am willing to take all punishments I am going to get." Cody said.

"You can tell that your parents raised there kid right if they are willing to take a punishment that they most defiantly deserves." Sonny smiled, taking a hug from her son.

"Thanks Mom, I will be up in my room if you or Dad need me, and I am sure he will." Cody said.

"Yes, you will be in your room cleaning it, as part of your punishment." Sonny smirked before continuing to put the food on the plates.

"Ok mommy." Cody smiled before walking up the stairs to his room.

A couple minutes after Cody went upstairs Chad came into the kitchen and hugged Sonny from the behind.

"Is our son home yet?" Chad asked.

"Yes, and he is more then willing to take all the punishments we give him. He is starting his first one right now. Cleaning his room." Sonny explained.

"We raised our child right, didn't we honey?" Chad asked.

"Yes, I think we did. Now no yelling, but go up there and talk to him calmly. You know how angry you can get." Sonny said.

"Yes I know mommy, call us when breakfast is ready." Chad called going up the stairs to Cody's room.

"Cody?" Chad asked. Cody turned his head to see his father standing in the door way.

"Hey dad, come in. I am sorry for what I did, and I am ready to take all punishments you give me, no matter how much I hate them or think they are stupid." Cody said.

"I know and that is why I am only grounding which means no TV no phone, no girlfriend no nothing fun for a week. Ok? Hope you learned your lesson." Chad explained.

"Ok, and I am totally fine with that. But no girlfriend? I am going to be seeing her at school you know." Cody asked.

"I know, but I meant no girlfriend after school hours. So today is Saturday, so next Saturday. Give me everything." Chad said.

"Fine…" Cody sulked giving Chad his phone, laptop, and everything else that was fun in his bedroom. "Hate you." Cody joked.

"Same." Chad laughed. "Come on, time for breakfast. And I know mom didn't call us but she is sending me brain signals that it is ready. And look the girls are running down the stairs. Was I right, or was I right?" Chad asked.

"You were right?" Cody asked. Chad laughed.

"Good job boy." Chad said, as they both went down the stairs. Sonny had everything on the table. It smelled so good in the kitchen.

We were all seated at the table, eating our breakfast.

"So, Dad, how old do you think I have to be to get a boyfriend?" Braelyn asked.

"35." Chad said.

"No seriously."

"I was being serious Braelyn.. You are only 14 years old, you don't need a boyfriend. But of course I am going to lose this bet just like I did with make-up! Apparently 13 is old enough to wear make-up." Chad said with bewilderment.

"And 14 is old enough to date! I don't see the problem with me having a boyfriend! I am 14 years old, how long do you want me to wait?" Braelyn yelled.

"How about forever!" Chad yelled.

"You let Cody have a girlfriend! He is only 15 years old!"

"Braelyn I am finished with this discussion. And what even got you all in love with this topic?" Chad asked.

"Because this really hot guy in my school, he is one of Cody's friends. You know Alex, right?" Braelyn explained.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Chad asked.

"He asked me out on Friday, and I couldn't answer back because I wanted to hear from you that it was ok, please let me date him!" Braelyn cried.

"No, and after breakfast you are going up to your room and telling this boy that you are not going out with him, and to never ask again!" Chad said sternly.

"Chad don't you think you are being a little harsh with your daughter right now?" Sonny asked. "I don't find a problem with this, Braelyn is a mature independent woman, and she is old enough to have a boyfriend."

"Sonny she isn't. She is only my little girl, I am not going to allow a stupid head boy break my daughters heart just to kiss her!" Chad yelled.

"Chad!" Sonny yelled. "What is with you today? You are being a crabby pants!"

"I just don't think my daughter should date yet. Now this topic is over, so Devin. What's up?" Chad asked changing the topic.

"Ya no, I am not getting involved with this." Devin said. And with that Braelyn ran up the stairs and slammed her door.

When she got in her room, she headed for her phone, and dialled Alex's number.

"Hello Braelyn." He said.

"Hey, what's up?" Braelyn asked.

"Well I am guessing you got the answer, or you wouldn't be calling right now." Alex suggested.

"Ya, they said yes!" Braelyn lied.

"They did, awesome!" Alex yelled.

"I know!" I enthused.

"Ok, well I will pick you up at your house-" He said.

"No! I will meet you where we are going!" I said quickly.

"Ok…" He said confused. "See you then." Braelyn hung up, before Devin could come into their shared room.

**AN: Well here it is! Hope you liked it! And thanks for all the reviews, and favourite everything. I love all of you, and thank you soooooo much! Hope you love this story so far. And well sorry about the time change. Ohh well. **


	3. Sure Feels Like Love

"I heard you on the phone with Alex… You know mom and dad well mostly dad doesn't want you going on a date with him, yet you still disobeyed him, Braelyn." Devin said, going to her bed.

"I know, and I feel horrible for doing so. But you know how much I have wanted to date him since I was 13 no wait 12, and now he asked me out. I couldn't pass it up." Braelyn explained.

"Yes, I know. But I am sure dad would allow it if you waited a little while. Like maybe when you 15 he would allow you to go out." Devin said.

"Devin why are you taking Dad's side? You are supposed to take mine, that is what sisters are for!" Braelyn yelled.

"Listen I am sorry, but I just don't want you to get into trouble." Devin explained.

"Well I don't need your help. I am going out with him tomorrow at 7 and you can kiss my you know what if you don't like it!" Braelyn yelled walking out of the room, leaving Devin shocked.

Meanwhile Cody was in his room continuing to clean it. After he finished cleaning it, he started to do his homework from two days ago.

"Man I hate math." Cody mumbled. There was a buzz, coming from the hallway. He walked out and saw his cell phone, it was vibrating. He picked it up and walked back into his room, and looked at the message from his girlfriend.

_Hey sorry I got you grounded. Your dad texted me earlier today, I didn't mean for that to happen…. Bye. _

He heard someone coming up the stairs so he threw the phone in a direction then sat back down at his desk and continued to do his math. It was Braelyn, she came into his room.

"Dude, why so scared? Let me guess you found your phone, and your girlfriend texted you, you thought I was dad and you threw your phone somewhere in your room to never be found again."

"Hate you."

"You know it." She left going to the kitchen on the second floor of the house. Sonny and Chad were currently making out in the kitchen.

"MOM, DAD!" Braelyn screamed, putting her hands over her eyes, when entering the kitchen. They stopped, with red faces. "If you are going to do that, do it in your room somewhere, where I don't have to see it!" She grabbed a juice box then left going to the living room and turning the TV on. She settled on Much Music channel, watching all the new music videos. _I Love You Like A Love Song By Selena Gomez _came on. Braelyn turned it up louder, this was her favourite song ever. Devin came down the stairs.

"This song? Come on! I have heard rodents sing better then her! Turn it off!" Devin yelled,

"NO! I was listening to this song before you came down, I like her voice! And just for your information you sound like a dying rodent when you sing!" Braelyn yelled back.

"Take that back!" Devin said.

"No! I will take it back when you take back what you said about Selena Gomez!"

"No!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Now shut up and let me watch my stupid song!"

Devin stormed up the stairs, slamming the door when she got to their bedroom.

Sonny came into the living room without Chad, she looked confused. "Why were you and Devin fighting again this time?" She sighed.

"I was listening to this song and she comes down the stairs and starts yelling at me to turn the song off, because she doesn't like Selena Gomez." Braelyn explained.

"Honey everything is ok, just listen to your song. Now I want to talk to you." Sonny warned.

"Great…" Braelyn sighed.

"I know how much you wanted to go on a date with that boy, but when your father says no I don't want you to do it anyways. And I know you didn't do that, so I am proud of you." Sonny explained.

"Uh thanks mom, it means a lot." Braelyn said not sure of what to say, when she did the exact opposite of what her mother was so proud of her doing.

"Is everything alright sweetie?" Sonny asked. Generally concerned about her daughter.

"Ya, everything is fine. I need to go upstairs, need to check my emails and stuff." Braelyn explained leaving before her mother could say another word.

Sonny stayed there, confused for her daughters actions. A couple minutes later Chad came into the living room, walking towards Sonny, and her bewilderment.

"What's wrong honey?" Chad asked. "You seem a little confused, which I can expect because you were talking to Braelyn."

"Well I said I was proud of her for not going out with that boy because you said no, and she just acted all weird and stuff. But I might have been imagining it, I am a mother of three teenagers. Never mind I am ok." Sonny explained.

"Are you sure, whenever you have that face you usually want to talk. But here you are saying that it is nothing. Sonny I know there is something wrong, tell Chad." Chad said.

"Chad I said I am fine, ok?" Sonny asked annoyed.

"Fine, whatever." Chad sighed. "I don't get it. You always seem so happy to talk to me when your confused. And now you will only yell at me."

"Chad what is getting into you right now? You all up in my business, and frankly I don't like it!" Sonny yelled.

"Hey I am sorry but really the confused woman is making me even more confused." Chad said.

"Oh whatever Chad! I going upstairs." Sonny said.

"Sonny wait." Chad sighed, pulling her arm. "I really am sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. Do you forgive me?"

"I wasn't really mad at you Chad. Just I need some alone time. Go out with the guys. Remember our friends?" She asked.

"Yes, I remember our friends Sonny. What if most of them are I don't know living else where?" Chad asked.

"Well we have other friends, like John. He lives just down the street from us, go over to his house. Kick his wife out, and have a couple drinks. Come on, I will make sure the kids are well good, teenagers." Sonny explained. Chad sighed.

"You really want me to leave don't you?" Chad asked.

"Yes, and well I already arranged this little chill time with him, and his wife and baby are coming here to spend some quality time. So I really need you to do this for me." Sonny said.

"What happened to your 'Alone' time?" Chad asked, quoting alone.

"Well I really wanted you out of the house for your little stunt earlier this morning, so I went ahead and arranged it." Sonny explained.

"What little stunt Sonny?" Chad asked.

"Telling our daughter that she cant go out on a date with a boy we already know is a nice one, because we have met him. And really she is 14, she is old enough in my books." Sonny explained.

"Sonny she is fourteen years old, in my books she is only just a child. I don't want my little girl to get hurt because of some stupid boy. You, you should be the one to understand my reasoning." Chad explained.

"What about Cody? He was fourteen when he got his girlfriend. And I hated it that you said he could go on the date with her, but like always you got to make the decision, but today that is not happening. What is the difference of Cody, and Braelyn?" Sonny asked.

"Cody he is my grown up son. Braelyn is my little girl. I would kill myself if she got hurt in any way by a boy she thought loved her." Chad said.

"Are you sure it is because you don't want her to leave home?" Sonny asked, putting her hands on Chad's shoulders.

"You don't know what it is like, Sonny. You don't know what it is like to see that your little girl is almost old enough to leave home. I don't want her to leave, she is mine. I don't want Devin to leave either, they are my little girls." Chad explained.

"Chad I know the feeling. I don't want Cody to leave home, he is my little boy. But I know that it will happen no matter what we want. But honey they will always come back. Don't think that they wouldn't come back home. They love us, and I am scared so much that they wont come back home. But you and I know in our heart that they will." Sonny explained heart fully.

"I know they will come home Sonny, but I just don't want them to leave in the first place." Chad cried.

"Ok, I have explained everything I can to you, but now I am done. You just don't get it, and besides, Ashley and the baby are here. Now leave." Sonny said opening the door. Chad got up, said hi to Ashley then left out the door. Ashley smiled putting her one year old baby on the floor.

Devin, Braelyn and Cody came down the stairs, after hearing a baby crying.

"Mom I am sure we don't have a baby sibling. Why am I hearing a baby crying?" Cody called making his way down the stairs. "AHH! Why do I see a baby?"

"Ashley from down the street came over with her baby daughter, Rebecca." Sonny explained to her kids.

"Ok… Why?" Cody asked. "I mean not to be rude in all, but it was just a question."

"Cody! That is being rude." Sonny scolded.

"No it is okay. I am here because your mother told me too. Anymore questions?" Ashley asked.

"No I think I am good. Devin, Braelyn?" Cody asked.

"Ya, why does my dad have to be a butthead?" Braelyn asked.

"Well I cannot answer that." Ashley said.

Sonny walked towards Braelyn. "Butthead? I told you not to say stuff like that, especially talking about one of your family members!"

"Oh she talks much worse." Devin said to herself.

"What Devin?" Sonny turned to her other daughter.

"Nothing Mom." Devin smiled and nodded.

Devin and Braelyn made their way up the stairs. Braelyn slammed the door hard, after she got in.

"What the hell was that?" She yelled, making sure no one could here her.

"I am sorry! It popped out." Devin apologized.

"It popped out? Are you kidding me with this?" Braelyn yelled.

"No I was not kidding, I was telling the truth!" Devin yelled louder.

"Devin you never tell the truth when it comes to us, you always lie!" Braelyn said more calmer.

"I said I was sorry, and I mean it. I don't want you to be mad at me again, we are sisters we are supposed to be there for each other, and whatever if one of us does something wrong to the other. That is what we are for, to forgive and forget." Devin explained, growing calm too.

"I will always be here for you, even when you are needing help looking for your small bra size. You are 14, and you are still a A size, I am a big size B." Braelyn explained.

"Oh whatever!" Devin exclaimed.

"Sorry." Braelyn smiled, holding her arms out for a hug. Devin walked closer to her, holding her arms out and hugging her sister.

"Mom, I need my cell phone back, I know I said I would take my punishment, but my girlfriend I going crazy, she needs someone to talk to and she has been texting me and texting me and I haven't been replying! Please give it back, I will never do anything wrong ever again!" Cody exclaimed.

"Cody didn't your dad say he was only taking everything away for twenty four hours? Why do you need it back already, when it is only a day that you cant have it?" Sonny asked, confused.

"No, he said I cant have everything for a entire week!" Cody said, generally annoyed.

"He told me that he was only taking it away for a day, not six other days! I will give it back, one moment, I just need to go to the store for a minute, I will be back in a few." Sonny explained shutting the door behind her, before leaving.

Cody walked up the stairs, walking into the twins room. "So, that is how it is done. Being Mommy's little boy you get things." He smirked.

"What did you do?" Devin asked, for like the millionth time in her life time.

"Well I want my cell back, so I went down to mom and asked for it back, like always getting Dad in trouble. But not the point I am getting my phone back when Mom gets back from the store. BTW mom went to the store for something, she said she would be back in a few." Cody explained.

"We can do that with dad, well at least I can…" Devin sighed looking at Braelyn. "But Braelyn just saying you do get a lot of stuff, so don't worry."

"You know Devin, you were doing good until you mentioned me. It seems you always do that, now my turn to talk, since obviously you messed it up again." Braelyn said. "Anyways, what exactly did you say to get mom to give you your phone back?"

"Well it went somewhere along the lines of 'Mom I need my phone back! My girlfriend is like going crazy she needs someone to talk to! Please can I have my phone back? I promise I will never do anything stupid ever again!'" Cody said.

"Wow your good." Devin said.

"I agree. Where did you get the power no mom could resist?" Braelyn asked, smiling.

"It is my special talent." Cody said.

"Cody as we have established many times before, you have no talents." Devin smirked.

"Ha, I have more then you." Cody said.

"Nope. I have more talents then you could ever count!" Devin said. "Ohh burn!"

"I didn't think it was a burn, so it wasn't. HA! Now I will name all my talents." Cody said. "Baseball, Football, Basketball…"

"Ohh you mean the sports you tried for what three minutes then gave up, ya sure. Anymore?" Devin asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes! I can cook, clean…"

"Those aren't talents that matter, everyone can cook and clean. See, I am right and you are wrong." Devin and Braelyn laughed.

"Nope, I still have more." Cody informed them.

"Oh ya, like what?" Devin asked.

"Umm, ahh, uhh, ohh, AHH guitar." Cody said.

"You don't know how to play the guitar! Face it you don't have any talents." Devin argued.

"Yes, being the worlds greatest brother, son, and boyfriend! Try and say something about that one." Cody smirked.

"Fine, I give up." Devin smirked back. "But, don't think I let you off the hook. Because I will win this fight sooner or later."

"Ya sure. Ohh yay Mommy's home, I get my phone back! YAY!" Cody enthused running down the stairs.

"What a drama freak." Braelyn laughed, falling on her double bed, as Devin did the same thing on her's half way across the room.

"MOMMY!" Cody ran down the stairs, running for his Mom and hugging the life out of her.

"CODY! Why are you hugging me? What do you want?" Sonny asked, confused yet again. With this family she will always be confused, it is the circle of life.

"I want my cell phone back, do you know how hard it has been? Terrible! Not being able to talk to my best girlfriend, total agony!" Cody complained.

"Yes yes Cody, I will go get your cell phone, don't worry. I just need to go to the washroom, then I will go to my room and get it for you." Sonny explained, walking to the bathroom, right beside the kitchen. Cody ran up the stairs, to his room then dug in his room before finding his phone, running to his parents room and putting it on a bedside table, running back to his room flopping himself on the bed. He grabbed one of his favourite magazine and started reading like nothing had ever happened.

Sonny walked up the stairs, heading for her room. She found the phone on her bedside table, and took it to Cody's room.

"Now if I ever see you take your phone out of my room ever again, you will never get it back ever. Got it? You are lucky I am giving it back to you, but I knew what it was like to be a teenager. Have I ever told you about my past life, it was quite different, actually." Sonny explained.

"No I don't think you have ever told me about it, but I would be happy to listen because I got my phone back, I love you mommy." Cody smiled.

"Well when I was five years old my parents died a horrible car accident, so my family was good friends with the Coopers, they were my neighbour. I moved in with them, because I had no where else to live. I moved in with your father, we were the best of friends. So, time goes on, we meet the best people ever. Ok so now I am your sister's age, and I am a drama queen. Well no I wasn't a drama queen, I was a drama queen bitch. I was rude to everyone, including your father. But he never got all the mad at me. Oh how many times me and your father have fought when we were both younger, it is horrible. But, later on your father starts going out with this bitch Naomi. She was rude to me, but your father never saw it, it made me so mad. But happily for me a couple years later they broke up after dating for three years. So, then your father asked me out on a date, my step mother and Chad's mother was so happy that this happened, she always thought that we would be perfect together. And ever since that day we have been so in love, we have never broken up, we have fought like crazy but never said the words 'We are breaking up' or, 'I am done' or 'We are done' never said any of those. Me and your father got married when we were 21, had you when we were 22 I think, and then had your sisters when we were like 23 I think. And now we are living happily together." Sonny explained.

"Wow, Mom! Your past life was like totally epically awesome! What was it like to be living with your boyfriend?" Cody asked. "or my father…"

"It was the same as living with anyone, and for the record me and your father were Bestfriends before we dated, we would walk to school and home everyday. I never told you about my boyfriend…" Sonny said.

"Something tells me you don't like him at all anymore…" Cody said.

"Well your right. He was horrible! We happily dated for somewhere around 6 to 12 months, and one day he just breaks up with me. Not saying I didn't do anything wrong, but I kind of kissed your father, and he breaks up with me. But something I figured out over the last year is that he was cheating on me, with your fathers old girlfriend, Naomi! Naomi was cheating on your father, and Jeremy was cheating on me!" Sonny explained, tears welling in her eyes.

"Wow, you had a very dramatic life mom! What happened?" He asked. Realsing what he just said… "Not trying to make that sound like your not cool anymore though."

"Nice save, and just for the record I do have a very dramatic life still. Raising a teenage boy, and two teenage girls that is very dramatic!" Sonny said.

"I said I was sorry." Cody said.

"No you didn't." Sonny laughed. "but anyways, now you know my past life, and if you ask your father it will be pretty much the same stuff."

"Did you and Dad ever go on a honeymoon?" Cody asked.

"Nope." Sonny said. "I was very pregnant with you, so I couldn't. Well we couldn't, we didn't have any money to do so anyways."

"That sucks." Cody sighed. "do it now! Your wedding anniversary is in a couple weeks. Get it all planned and go away for a week for your anniversary! It is a good idea." Cody said.

"That it is, I will think about it… Now don't you have to text your girlfriend or something?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, I am going to do that right now. Thanks Mom." Cody hugged his mom before she exited the room.

Sonny went into the girls room. She smiled. "So did I ever tell you about my past?" She entered the room.

"Mom we heard the entire thing when you were telling Cody! We don't need to hear it again." Devin explained.

"Fine, be that way." Sonny complained leaving their room. She went into her room, and started digging through some old stuff she had when she was younger. She came across a piece of paper, it was a song that she wrote when I was 17. It was called 'What To Do' Sonny got out her guitar and started playing the song.

_Tell me what to do, ohh about you. _

_I already know but I can see it in your eyes, when your selling the truth_

_Cause it's been a long time coming, so where you running too?_

_Tell me what to do ohh about you. _

_You got your way of speaking, even the air your breathing. _

_You could be anything, but you don't know what to believe in. _

_You got the world before you_

_If I could only show you, that you don't know what to do_

_Tell me what to do, ohh about you._

_Something on your mind, baby all the time. You can bring out the room_

_Ohh ya, this day's been a long time coming. I say it's nothing new. _

_So tell me what to do, ohh about you. _

_You got your way of speaking, even the air your breathing. _

_You could be anything, but you don't know what to believe in. _

_You got the world before you, If I could only show you, that you don't know what to do. _

_You think about it, can you ever change?_

_Finish what we started, make me wanna stay_

_Tired of conversations, show me something real. _

_Find out what your part is, play it how you feel. _

_Tell me what to do, ohh about you. _

_Is there any way, anything I could say that wont break us in two?_

_Cause it's been a long time coming, I cant stop loving you. _

_tell me what to do, ohh about you. _

_You got your way of speaking, even the air your breathing. _

_You could be anything, but you don't know what to believe in. _

_You got the world before you. _

_If only I could show you, that you don't know what to do. _

_You could be anything, but you don't know what to believe in. _

_World before you. _

_Show you. _

_You don't know what to do. _

_Ya. _

Sonny played the last parts of the song, smiling. She forgot how it felt to sing that song, and how much sadness it brought her. Devin, Braelyn, and Cody were standing in the doorway. Sonny motioned for them to come in. They did as told.

"Mom, we didn't know you could sing like that. That was amazing! Did you write that song, it sounded like a break up song." Devin said.

"It was. I wrote that song when my ex boyfriend Jeremy broke up with me. That is how I got out all my emotions out, by writing them in a song. I wrote one about your father, and when we started dating. Well I wrote two actually. One called Kiss Me, and another called Sure Feels Like Love." Sonny explained. "do you want to hear the lyrics for them. I am not going to sing them though."

"Yes!" They all shouted.

Kiss me tonight.

I'm falling under, so kiss me forever.

Ohh no, you don't need to be shy, ohh ya it will work out just fine so kiss me tonight.

What are you waiting for?

Take my hand, lets dive in to the sea of love.

Take my heart here's the start right in front of us.

Oh we could be anything, and it wont change anything.

So take my hand, and we'll see when you kiss me.

Here we are, time is ticking away don't wanna see tomorrow.

Oh no I don't want this night to end, ohh yes love is waiting to begin. Here we are.

What are you waiting for? Take my hand lets dive in to the sea of love.

Take my heart here's the start right in front of us.

Oh we could be anything, and it wont change anything.

So take my hand, and we'll see when you kiss me.

Yes I take it to love, come on I know you are hold me, you are show me when you kiss me tonight.

Ohh kiss me tonight.

What are you waiting for?

Take my hand, lets dive in to the sea of love.

Take my heart here's the start right in front of us.

Oh we could be anything, and it wont change anything.

So take my hand, and we'll see when you kiss me.

Ohh ya, when you kiss me.

Ohh ya, when you kiss me.

"What did you think of that one?" Sonny asked.

"Mom that was great. I cant wait to hear the other one!" Braelyn shouted.

"Thanks honey."

Ohh, like a sunset, on a hot summer night, like making love after our first big fight.

Wind swept hair, the moons just right. On your perfect side.

Come on baby, let me take that wheel I'm ready to show you how I feel.

If what I'm dreaming might be real, then I don't wanna waste time.

I just wanna make you mine.

Sure feels like love, sure feels the right thing baby

Ain't got no If's no And's no doubt's no Maybe's.

Now I knew I want but now look in your eyes. I have the answer before you said goodnight love.

Sure feels like Love tonight.

Your oh so sweet, just my luck just like a extra marshmallow in my cocoa cup.

Who knew I could get enough, I wonder if you realise.

Don't need a crown to be my king, your already my everything.

The words I write, the songs I sing are loved by everything.

The melody I cant deny.

Sure feels like love, sure feels the right thing baby.

Ain't got no If's no And's no Doubt's No Maybe's.

Now I knew I want but now look in your eyes. I have the answer before you said goodnight love.

Sure feels like Love tonight.

My whole worlds turning upside down, standing still on a marry go round.

Sure feels like love, sure feels the right thing baby.

Ain't got no If's no And's no Doubt's no Maybe's.

Now I knew I want, but now look in your eyes. I have the answer before you sad goodnight love.

Sure feels like Love tonight.

Sure feels like Love

"And that was Sure feels Like Love. What did you think?" Sonny asked her children.

"Mom you are an awesome songwriter person! And to think you wrote that about dad, I think it is adorable!" Devin hugged her mom.

"Thanks honey, I am happy I could share these with you. They are my most happiest things in the world, besides you guys of course." Sonny smiled. "Well I am going to go make supper, go do something."

Everyone went off to their room or kitchen.

**AN: So what did you think about this chapter? Sorry about the three songs, and I know Tiffany Thorton wrote Kiss Me and Sure Feels Like Love. But it was a good idea I had. Anyways, I am sorry for the very long chapter, it is 7 pages in word document! And pretty much 5000 words, but I know you all like that don't cha? I know it is a yes! Thanks for the reviews, I have a feeling this story is going to be a hit, I am glad you all like it, but sadly I have to go, it is time for bed. I am also very tired! ****J But you know the drill please review, they make me happy and inspire we to make more chapters, which is a bonus for you! Good night every one, love you all! J **


	4. Oh My Gosh!

Chad was sitting in the living room when Sonny came down the stairs. He smiled at her.

"So I see you finally showed the kids you can sing, and the two or shall I say three songs you wrote." Chad said.

"Yep." Sonny said making her way to the kitchen. "What do you want for supper?"

"Whatever you want to make." Chad said sweetly.

"Ya don't sweet talk me. I was serious. I have no idea what to make for supper tonight." Sonny whined. "Help me?" Chad nodded and walked over to his wife to help her find something for dinner. They found some chicken and salad so they made that.

After about a half an hour Chad and Sonny were kissing. "Kids! Dinner! Get! Down! Here! Now!" Sonny yelled starting to dish up her food, then Chad dished his up. The three kids ran down the stairs making as much noise as they possibly could. They grabbed plate and got their food racing to the table.

"Guys!" Sonny yelled. "Stop acting like animals and walk to the table normally. Don't run down the stairs making as much noise as you can, walk down! And if I hear any of you running in this house again I swear to god you will be grounded so fucking long!"

Everyone looked scared for their life. When their mom got mad, she got really mad.

"Sorry mommy." Cody said sweetly.

"God! You are so much like your father! It bugs me!" Sonny yelled getting in a bad mood already. Cody looked confused.

"How am I so much like Dad?" He asked.

"Well you sweet talk everyone just like your father did while we were making supper!" Sonny said.

"Ok enough information." Cody said pretending to joke.

Sonny glared at him. "Sorry mommy."

Dinner was done and everyone except Chad and Sonny walked up the stairs calmly Sonny smiled at how she got her kids to do something she wanted them to do for once. It didn't work when she wanted them to do house chores though.

Meanwhile Devin and Braelyn were sitting on their beds texting. Braelyn was texting Alex.

_Hey babe. It is alright if I call you babe right?_ Alex sent.

Ya it is alright if you call me babe. I mean we are dating now, aren't we? Braelyn sent.

_Yes we are totally dating. I cant wait for our date tomorrow! Alex sent. _

Ha. Ha. I think I am more excited. This, I mean you are my first boyfriend ever! This is new to me. Braelyn sent.

_You have never had a boyfriend before? Well then this will be your lucky day. You will have an awesome boyfriend now! You are a lucky girl. Alex sent. _

Are you sure I am lucky? Braelyn asked.

_Positive! Wait does that mean you have never kissed a boy before? Alex sent. _

Yep. Is that a problem? Braelyn asked.

_Hell no! I will teach you. By the time I am done with you, you will be a kissing machine! Alex sent. _

Ohh ok. Well I have to go sweetie. Text you sometime later. Braelyn sent then closed her phone.

Devin looked up at her. "What's wrong?"

"I was texting Alex…" Braelyn said.

"You were? What did he say? If everything ok?" Devin asked more worried now.

"He asked me if I have ever kissed someone before. And I said no, and is that a problem. Then she said he will teach me and that I will be a kissing machine by the time he is done with me. I don't know what that means, but I have a feeling it isn't a good thing." Braelyn explained. Cody listened to the entire thing. He quickly went to his room and pulled out his phone.

"It doesn't sound too good either. Ok what you have to do is see what he does. That is your only option, unless you want to make yourself look like a fool." Devin said. And Braelyn just sighed.

Meanwhile Cody was in his room phone in hand.

_GET OVER HERE NOW! Cody sent. _

What r u talking bout man? Alex sent.

_Just get over to my house now. I have to tell you something that you really wont like! Cody sent then closed his phone. _

Cody went into his sisters room.

"Tell me what Alex said when you were texting him!" Cody said strictly.

"What are you talking about Cody?" Braelyn asked scared. Devin walked over to Braelyn with a shocked expression on her face.

"I heard you tell Devin something about Alex texting you, and you looked scared. I want to know what he said, and I want to know now. Either that or I will take your phone and read them for myself." Cody said coldly.

"Cody what is wrong with you? I have never seen you so tense." Devin stated.

By now Braelyn was crying, sitting on her bed. Cody sighed sitting beside her.

"Look Braelyn I am not trying to be mean right now, but I am worried for you. Alex he isn't all that good with the girls. And I don't want you to get hurt." Cody explained.

Braelyn sighed nodding. "He asked if I have ever kissed a boy. And I said no. Then he said he would teach and that I would be a kissing machine when he was done with me."

Cody sighed. "I don't see anything wrong with that. It's fine, don't worry. I have known Alex for a long time and he has never said that to a girl before so he really means it."

"Ok, thanks Cody. And BTW your phone has been beeping for like five minutes and it is driving me crazy." Braelyn said.

"Ohh it is probably Alex texting me back, be right back." Cody said walking out the door and into his room. He picked up his phone and opened it. He was right it was a text message from Alex. He read it, and replied saying: That's fine dude. I don't need you to come over anymore. Then he closed his phone and went back into his sister's room again. Now they were sitting on Braelyn's bed doing their toenails. He smiled.

"Girls I will do them for you. Just tell me how you want them done, and I will do them as best as I can." Cody said, making his way over to Braelyn's bed. They both smiled handing him the nail polish.

"Ok I want mine pink all around, then a yellow and green flower in the middle. Don't screw up or you will not sleep for the next year." Devin warned giving him a glare. He nodded then started to do her toe nails. He did as best as he could, but they weren't all that well perfect. Luckily for him Braelyn only wanted her nails Red and Blue. So he did them. They looked awesome!

Monday at end of the day!

Braelyn got on her dress and shoes. Devin did her hair and make up perfectly. She made her way down the stairs and walked out the door before her father could notice her. He walked to the door.

"Who just left?" Chad asked Devin who was walking down the stairs.

"Ohh Braelyn. She needed to well she didn't say. Oh right! She is going out to a restaurant with some friends. I would've went but I didn't want to." Devin explained.

"Go." Chad said. "Go with your sister. This was the night of her date that I didn't allow to happen so I want you to go with her where ever she was going." Devin sighed.

"But I didn't want too." Devin complained.

"Ya? Well I really don't give a crap. Get out that door and go walk with your sister. I don't want only one of you out. You are my babies. So get." Chad said opening the door for her. "Ohh and don't forget to call when you are coming home." Devin sighed putting on her shoes and exiting the house. She ran to catch up with Braelyn.

"Braelyn!" She called, running faster then she had ever ran before. "Braelyn!" Finally she turned around and walked towards Devin.

"What are you doing here?" Braelyn asked, shocked.

"Dad told me that I had to come with you. I tried to let you just go but it was no use. Now go on your date and meet me at the park at 8:30. We have to be home at 9:00." Devin smiled as Braelyn crossed the rode and Devin walked strait.

Braelyn met up with Alex. She smiled.

"Wow you look hot today. Are you ready?" He asked taking her arm, and leading her into the park they would be walking.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Braelyn smiled. "Listen I have to meet my sister at the park by my house at 8:30. Sorry for cutting our date short."

"That's ok. We will just have to cut the walk short and go strait to the most awesome part of the date." Alex smirked.

"Alex, you are kind of scaring me with that smirk. Why are you smirking?" Braelyn asked.

"You will see. But you will not be expecting what is going to happen in a little while." He said smirking again. Braelyn managed to smile even though she was scared at what was going on inside his head.

After the walk was over he lead the two over a hill, down a hill and a little path. There was a little house type thing all the way in the woods. He took her inside the house, and shut and locked the door.

"What are you doing?" Braelyn asked. She was terrified right now. "I want to go home. Take me to the park by my house right now!"

"I told you I was going to teach you how to kiss didn't I?" He asked mischievously.

Braelyn nodded not sure where this was going. He started to kiss her, and pulled her to the bed, and started to take her shirt off. Braelyn tried to pull him off her, but he was to strong for her. He continued to kiss her. Then he pulled her so she was on the bed fully and put each one of his legs on each side of her. He started to hump her, jumping up and down on her stomach. Braelyn started to scream.

"Stop!" She yelled. "Get off of me you pervert!"

"I don't think so!" He yelled back. He stopped humping her, and he got back on top of her and started to make out with her. She tried to push him off of her. He got tried of kissing her so he un hooked her bra and pulled it off. Now her chest was bare. He took the shorts she had on a pulled them off then he took her underwear off. Then he started to kiss her and touch her everywhere. He took his shirt off. Then unbuckled his pants and slid them off. Then kissed her again. He took of his underwear so he was bare naked. Braelyn had her eyes shut. He kissed her, and rubbed her chest. Then he took his finger and stuck it up her famine area. She closed her eyes from pain. He took his finger out, and got the blanket and put it on top of them. He started to kiss her. She could feel his penis go into her private area, and it hurt so badly. He kissed her none stop, touched her none stop. She kept trying to push him off of her, but he wouldn't budge. Right now he had control, which couldn't be a good thing. He sat her up and put her on her hands and knees. He put his penis in her mouth. She pulled away quickly.

"You asshole!" She yelled. She got off the bed, and ran as fast as she could. She got out of the little house thing, but he stopped her and she fell to the ground. He pulled her back into the cottage, and back onto the bed where he kept touching her body all over. They got connected again as he started making love to her. She closed her eyes aware that there was nothing she could do now to stop. She just let him do whatever he wanted to her. There had already been enough damage done to her. He put his hand on her breast and squeezed it. She yelped in pain. Then he put his tongue down her mouth and explored it. He went to much into her mouth and she started to choke. After a couple minutes of continuous choking she finally closed her eyes, she passed out. He continued to make love to her, like it was the end of the world. He bite her, licked her. He put his mouth in her private area. And all sorts of gross things. Later on in the night the door opened in the little cottage.

"Who is in here?" Devin called out. She saw the bed move and a head sticking out of the covers. She put her hand over her mouth and very slowly made her way over to the bed. She pulled the covers off the bed. She saw Alex bare naked. And her sister bare naked. She wasn't awake. What had he done to her?

"What did you do to my sister?" She yelled covering her eyes. She checked for a pulse in her sisters neck. Greatfully there was one. "I didn't hear you answer me. What did you do to my sister? And why is she passed out?" Devin yelled louder. She called 911 and tried to keep Alex in the same spot, he was in.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" A woman asked.

"My sister just got rapped and is currently unconscious. I am somewhere in the woods outside central park. There is a cottage. Please hurry!" Devin said quickly.

"Ok miss I will send a couple cars right now! Make sure the man who did this stays right where he is. Some people will be there in five minutes." The lady hung up after she said that. So did Devin.

Alex didn't dare to move. He knew that Devin had taken ten years of Karate, and she could hurt him severely. Devin now called Cody on his cell.

"Hey, where are you guys. Dad is going crazy." Cody said.

"I need all of you guys to get down to central park, remember that cottage. I need all of you to come here." Devin said quickly. She was starting to cry.

"Ok, what happened? Are you two ok?" He asked suddenly worried.

"I am ok, but Braelyn isn't. Your asshole of a friend decided he could rap her, and now she is unconscious. I already called the police, they are on their way right now." Devin explained.

"Oh my gosh! We will be there as soon as we can. Bye." Cody said hanging up. He ran out of his room down the stairs where his Dad was pacing around the living room and his mom was sitting on the couch looking worried.

"Mom, Dad we have to go to central park right now!" He said urgently.

"Why what happened? Are you sisters ok?" Sonny asked standing up. Chad walked towards Sonny. He held his wife in his arms.

"No, well Devin is. Braelyn isn't. She went on her date with Alex and he rapped her. She is unconscious, and Devin already called the police. They are on their way right now." Cody explained, himself starting to cry. Sonny had tears falling, and Chad held her tightly, as they ran to the park.

Once they got there they ran out of the car and ran through the park. They found the hill leading to the cottage. They ran up and down the hills running down the path till they reached the cottage. The door was closed, and there was a gurney already. The police are already there. The ran through the door, and Sonny started crying harder as she saw her daughter laying on a bed naked and not awake. Alex was standing by the wall. Cody marched over to him.

"I cant believe you did this to my sister! She is my sister and you were my friend! You rapped my sister! You ass, we are no longer friends, and I can tell you one thing. I hope you die in hell!" He yelled. Chad pulled his son away from Alex. He looked at the policeman walking towards him. The man grabbed him and walked him out of the door. The other three policemen picked Braelyn up and walked her out the door to the gurney laying on the ground. Then one of the men walked it back to the ambulance. A couple of them stood around to talk to Sonny and Chad.

"Excuse me, can I talk to you two for a moment?" The two men asked. They nodded walking towards them. Devin and Cody started to walk back to the car. "Are guys are very lucky that your daughter got there and phoned when she did. If not your other daughter might not have lived through this. We are going to take her to the hospital, run some test and try to get her to wake up. And come by tomorrow to see her."

They nodded and walked towards their other children. They walked to the car, and drove off.

When they got home and Chad and Sonny went to the living room. Devin took a seat on the couch knowing her parents would like to speak to her. She sighed and Chad turned around to face her. His face was full of anger.

"Why would you let her go on that date?" Chad yelled. "I cant believe you were so irresponsible! Now because of you my daughter got sexually harassed, and almost frigging died!" He yelled into her ear.

"Dad I am sorry. I, wasn't going to let her go in the beginning. But knowing how much she wanted this, I had to let her. She would've hated me. I cant let that happened. But dad one thing wrong happened. That happens, but if I looked back I wouldn't have been able to do what I did to protect my sister." Devin explained. "Trust me dad I would never do something stupid on purpose. You and mom taught me well. Please don't be mad at me for something I did for my sister. You don't know how much she wanted this." Devin said smiling. "You don't know what she wants because you never pay enough attention to her. If you did you would know that it was the only thing she would ever talk about. She would come home from school come up to our room and start crying because some guy in her grade asked her out and she had to say no because she knew that her dad wouldn't allow it. Finally she got sick in tired of telling all the guys who asked her out that she couldn't so she said yes. If I were you I would be thinking right now 'Man I really screwed up' because dad you did. If you would've kept saying no to her, you might've lost her respect. I couldn't let that happen so I gave in and told her to 'Go get em'' But I am not trying to tell you that your wrong or anything, I was just telling you that you could've lost your daughter if I wouldn't have got in. So really you shouldn't be yelling at me, you should be yelling at you."

Chad sighed and looked at his daughter. "You know how much I hate being wrong. And now I was so wrong. Thank you darling. I would do anything to keep my daughters loving me just the same. And I am sorry for blaming you for Braelyn getting rapped. I was still shocked and I didn't know what to do…" Chad explained to his daughter. He walked closer to her, and gave her a hug. She hugged him back.

"I know you were Dad that is why I didn't really take it to heart. But now I am going to go to sleep, it has been a long day. And I want to get to sleep early so I can see Braelyn tomorrow." Devin explained going up the stairs. Cody followed behind her.

Once they were sure their parents couldn't hear them they started to talk.

"Devin thank you for finding her. I don't know what it would be like without two annoying little sisters. I don't think I would be able to handle it. So I just wanted to say thank you. That is why I am so happy I have a sister like you." He smiled, hugging her.

"Thanks Cody. I am glad I found her too. I need a sister to talk to, and who else would I go clothes shopping and underwear shopping with?" Devin laughed.

"Eww. Too much information there little sis. But still thank you. I am going to bed now, wake me up in the morning?" He asked. Devin nodded before going into her's and Braelyn's room and shutting the door. She put her Pj's on and climbed into bed. She grabbed her lap top quickly and went onto face book. She put as her status 'Very hard day I just had. But it will be very memorable. If you want to know what happened, comment. ILY Braelyn. I hope that never happens again. You scared me…' Then she logged off of face book, put her computer on the floor shut her lamp off then went to sleep.

Cody went into his room, went on his computer quickly and logged onto face book. He looked at the status Devin just posted, and smiled. He commented on it saying 'What?' Then he went to make his own status. 'My little sister Braelyn just had something very horrible happen to her, which is making my family all stressed out. I get to see her in the hospital tomorrow, which is a good thing. Love you little sis. And Alex if you ever touch my sister again I will personally kill you!' posted it then turned off his computer got on his Pj's and went over to his bed. He turned off his lamp then fell into a deep sleep.

Chad and Sonny were sitting on the couch downstairs, not watching TV though.

"I don't want anything like this to ever happen again." Sonny said. "It was to scary. And I will never let you say our daughters cant go out on a date ever again. From here on out that is my decision, got it?"

"Got it honey. Well do you think we should go to sleep. I am kind of tired, plus we should get a good sleep after a sucky day like this." Chad explained.

"I like that idea." Sonny said as the two walked up the stairs to their room. They got their Pj's on and climbed into bed. Sonny and Chad both shut off their lamps then closed their eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**AN: Sorry if you didn't like this chapter, but I have been nagging at myself to do one like that. But please review, and also sorry if it was too long. I have been doing that. Ohh I just started my account on so my name is theawesomegurl180 if your on their favourite me. ****J Please review! **


	5. A Scary Thought

The family woke up, got dressed and left the house all in the time of a half an hour. They drove over to the hospital and went to the desk.

"Braelyn Cooper's room please." Sonny told the lady. She looked up and smiled.

"367." She said then looked back down at the computer screen. They all went to the room and opened the door. Braelyn laid there bandages all over her body. Sonny looked away from her daughter in fright.

"Mommy." She said sadly. "I don't know why I went on the date. I am so sorry. I was stupid, I went on that date knowing something was up and now look where that got me. I am so sorry. I couldn't even imagine the fright going through your body. Like: will my daughter be ok? Will she ever be the same again? I am so insanely sorry." She cried.

"Honey it is ok, I am not mad at you." Sonny told her nodding.

"What about dad?" Braelyn asked directing her attention over to Chad. He sighed and smiled at his daughter. "are you mad at me daddy?"

"No sweetie. Your sister explained to me how much you wanted this date. And how you get asked out all the time and that you have to say no because your dad is a control freak." Chad explained.

"Thanks, sis, and thank you daddy." Braelyn smiled. She looked all over her body. "I feel gross, mommy and daddy."

"Honey you just got rapped, you will feel gross for a long time." Sonny said.

"I cant believe I let this happen to me!" Braelyn cried. "I feel so stupid! Is this going to effect me forever?" She asked still crying.

"Well Braelyn we cant really tell you that. That is something you will have to decide for yourself. But me and dad want to talk to your doctor." Sonny explained. Braelyn nodded and Sonny and Chad left the room to go find her doctor.

"Let me guess you are Braelyn's mother and father." Doctor Roberts said.

"Yes. Do you have any information about her. Since she got rapped… did she get… pregnant?" Sonny asked nervously. Chad looked down hoping to god his daughter didn't get pregnant because she got rapped.

"We did check that…" He trailed off.

"And…?" Sonny asked nervously.

"And she isn't pregnant. Lucky for your daughter she was on her period when she got rapped. So nothing happened and she didn't become pregnant." Doctor Roberts explained.

"Oh thank god!" Chad said. "Thank you doctor. You have saved my life, and my daughters. If you wouldn't have done that, done what you did I don't know what I would've done."

"Sir it wasn't me that saved your daughters life, it was your other daughter. She got there in the nick of time. She phoned at the right time. If she would've phoned I don't know a couple minutes later there would have been a good possibility that Braelyn would have died." Doctor Roberts explained.

"Still I am still saying thank you." Chad told him. "I am going to go back into my daughters room and see how she is doing. Again thank you."

Meanwhile Cody and Devin were talking to Braelyn.

"I knew that something was up when Alex texted you what he texted you, but it just didn't click. I didn't think he was going to rap you. And usually I can figure these things out. I am so sorry Braelyn." Cody explained, he looked down and sighed.

Braelyn shook her head. "Hey this is my fault here. I didn't like the sound of what he said, and I still went on the date. Don't blame you here, this was my fault."

"No Braelyn, I was his best friend, I know how he is. He is a jerk for many reasons, he hooks up with girls, and then randomly has sex with them. I thought that he wouldn't do it this time since I was your brother but I was wrong. I should've forbid you from going on that date." Cody said.

"Cody you know me, and I wouldn't have listened to you. I would've still went. Now stop blaming you, and start blaming me!" Braelyn told him.

"Fine it wasn't my fault, it was all your fault. Stupid you for doing something so stupid!" Cody said. "Was that good enough?" Braelyn smiled.

"Yes, that was perfect." Sonny and Chad came into the room. Braelyn looked at them hopefully.

"Well good news." Sonny said. Braelyn looked confused. "Your not pregnant. You are going through your period so you couldn't get pregnant when you were rapped last night."

Cody walked away. "Ya enough information there mom. When men are around do something like you were on your you know what. Be considerate. I don't want to hear that. And I really don't want to hear my fourteen year old sister not pregnant. Well yes I do want to hear that, but you know what I am trying to say." Cody sighed. "I am glad she isn't pregnant."

"Cody you make my head hurt when you talk like that…" Braelyn explained.

"Sorry Braelyn." He apologized.

"Anyways," Sonny said. "The doctor said you can come home today if that is a good thing for you! So in a couple minutes your nurse is going to come in and check on you to make sure you are ready to come home now and if you are we will get you dressed and we will go home."

"Yes! I have missed home so much." Braelyn enthused.

The nurse came into the room. She smiled at Braelyn. "How are you feeling right now?"

"I am feeling a little bit better today. And I am also excited to come home today." Braelyn explained.

"That is good. Now I am just going to do a couple checking's on your body and then you will be free to go home." She explained, looking around Braelyn's body. After a couple minutes she smiled and said, "Ok done, you can get dressed then you can go home."

"Ok thank you so much." Braelyn smiled getting out of the bed, and went into the bathroom with her clothes. When she came out she was wearing her white short shorts and a black tank top. Sonny was waiting by the bathroom for her daughter.

"Ok lets go home." Sonny smiled taking her daughters arm.

"Mom I don't feel good wearing these clothes right now. I feel like I am showing to much skin. A tank top, and short shorts. I don't feel good at all right now." Braelyn explained.

"I thought you wouldn't want to wear this outfit but your sister insited so I went along with it. Don't worry you can change when you get home." Sonny told her daughter.

"Problem is, is I don't have any sweats or anything. They are all at school. I don't have anything long pant legged to wear." Braelyn complained.

"You should have a couple pairs of longer shorts though." Sonny said. "And what about those blue jeans that you have. You can wear those."

"I am not ever touching those pants ever again! I wore those yesterday, they will bring me back the memory of last night." Braelyn explained.

"I am sure you will find something to where." Sonny said.

"Mom I have a question." Braelyn said.

"Ok?" She asked.

"I want to go see Alex in jail?" Braelyn asked.

"You want to see Alex, the one who rapped you?" Sonny asked bewildered.

"Yes. I want to show him how much he hurt me." Braelyn explained.

"Fine, me and Devin will take you. It wouldn't be a good idea for your father or brother to come along. They will kill Alex if they could." Sonny explained.

"Thanks mom." Braelyn hugged her mother as they exited the hospital walking to the car.

When the family got home Devin and Braelyn went into their room. "Braelyn?"

Braelyn turned around to face her sister. "Ya? What's wrong?"

"Why do you want to go to the jail to see the guy you rapped you? That is just crazy. I don't know about mom but I don't think this is a very good idea." Devin explained.

"If I don't talk to him I may never be able to get over what happened to me, Devin. I have to do this, and instead of dicing my idea I would like it if you told me 'Braelyn that is a good idea'. You know I would do that for you even if I didn't like the idea myself." Braelyn said frustrated.

"Because you know me, Braelyn I speak my idea of things, not other peoples. And so what if I think someone's idea sucks, they will still do it. So why do I even bother?" Devin asked.

"Because that is the person you are." Braelyn smiled. They ran towards each other and hugged.

Sonny walked up to their room. "Ready to go?" they nodded and walked behind their mother to the car.

**AN: sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to put the conversation with Alex on a different chapter because it will be a long conversation they will have. So this is a simple authors note, hope you liked it and please review ****J **


	6. Seeing Him

Sonny, Devin and Braelyn walked into the police station. They were stopped by a man wearing a police uniform.

"Can I help you?" He asked suspiciously.

"We are looking for Alex McCarthy's room please." Sonny said.

"Right this way. Was he the one who rapped a 14 year old girl named Braelyn or someone?" The man asked.

"Yeah, that would be me." Braelyn waved to the police officer.

"Ohh, well I will lead you guys to his cell room, right this way." The officer said, leading them through a big metal door and down a hallway where he now stood in front of the man that Braelyn fowed she would never look at ever again.

Alex sat in the cell, he looked up at the four people standing in front of him. And one of them was the girl he still loved. Braelyn. Alex stood up and walked over to them. Braelyn looked frightened.

"Braelyn I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I would never hurt a fly, and trust me I would never ever hurt you!" Alex cried.

"Then explain all your other reasons for the other girls you did this horrible thing too." Braelyn snapped. She looked at her mother and sister and told them to leave silently. They all did except for Braelyn.

"I didn't do any of those out of wanting too. All the girls I have dated for a day I have loved. But my friends said that if I don't rape them then they will tell the police about anything illegal they have told me to do. I would never hurt a single person. You have to believe me, Braelyn. Please." Alex cried.

"Pear Pressure. I know how that feels. I just don't know if I can trust you, anymore. I am screaming inside, just because I am talking to you." She shook her head. "But the other half of me still feels something romantic for you."

"I know that you may never forgive me for what I did to you, but do you think you could give our first date second chance. I love you more then you could ever imagine." Alex said.

Braelyn took a deep breath. She shook her head while saying, "No. I cant I am sorry but I cant give you a second chance. I'm sorry. I didn't come to get you back. I came to tell you that I hope you happy with what you did to me. And that there will never be an use, ever. Bye Alex." Braelyn said, then walked out of his sight.

Braelyn walked to her sister and her mom. Didn't stop when she got to them, she just kept walking out the door. Sonny looked at Devin, and Devin shrugged her shoulders. They followed her occasionally running to catch up to her. When Sonny and Devin got to the car they both got in as Braelyn was already in the back seat.

"Braelyn what happened in there. You cant not tell us. We took you here. What happened after we left?" Sonny asked as she started the car and pulled out of her parking spot then she went into drive and drove out of the parking areas.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now." Braelyn said as tears started to fall down her face.

"What happened? I will not ask again." Sonny demanded.

"It was nothing bad, I promise!" Braelyn cried.

"Fine. But when we get home you will tell everyone, or you could just tell me and your sister right now." Sonny said.

"He said he loved me and he wanted a second chance. I told him that I couldn't do it. That was pretty much it." Braelyn cried. "Happy now?"

Sonny looked at Devin. "Thank you honey."

When the trio got home Braelyn rushed into the house and ran up the stairs. Chad walked over to Sonny once she got in the house. Devin followed Braelyn up the stairs skipping a stair every little while. Cody decided that he would follow the two, and left his parents alone.

"What happened in there? Why did Braelyn run up the stairs?" Chad asked.

"Chad it was nothing. I promised her I wouldn't say anything!" Sonny said.

"Sonny when you promised to be truthful on our wedding day it didn't mean that you could stop when we've been married for 15 years. And now you decide that you can just not tell me something?" Chad asked. "That is stupid Sonny. I am her parent too. I deserve to know this stuff!"

"Chad it is something only I will no! You will get so angry and basicly I don't want that to happen. You know you also promised that if I really have a good reason to keep something from you that you will be ok with it? What happened to that man. I don't see him here today!" Sonny yelled. Cody crept down the stairs and watched as his parents fight. He heard a sob his his siters room. He walked into a cradled Braelyn as she was crying because her parents were fighting because of her.

"Well I don't see the woman I fell in love with 17 years ago! Keeping something from her husband is not the sign of commitment!" Chad yelled. The sobbing was getting louder and louder as both girls were crying now. They looked at the stairs from where the crying was coming from.

"See when you get mad stuff happens. Now do you see why I don't want to tell you things? Just stop ok Chad?" Sonny yelled.

"Sonny!" Chad yelled.

"Oh and you know what else makes me pissed at you? The way you don't think I am good enough not to deserve you not to drink when I am not home! And if anything happens trust me, me and the kids are leaving and will start from scratch. I am sick in tried of you acting like this when there is a reason for me not doing something." Sonny yelled then walked up the stairs and to her room then slammed the door.

Chad who was still down stairs went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He decided that since she didn't want him to drink when she wasn't home he would drink when she was home. Cody came down the stairs after telling his sisters that everything would be fine.

"Dad. You know Mom doesn't like it when you drink! I don't want our family to break apart just because you want to be stupid! I just spent the last half an hour cradling both of my sisters because of you not getting that Mom didn't want to tell you something because she promised Braelyn!" Cody yelled. "Do you want to not have any kids anymore? Not have a wife? Cause with what your doing right now that is what's going to happen."

"Cody I don't care what you have done for the last whatever, or what your mother thinks I will do whatever the hell I want. And if something happens it happens. I don't really care." Chad said.

Cody walked towards Chad and grabbed the beer out of his hand. "Well I do care! I want to have a stable family and that wont happen if you and Mom are always fighting!"

"Cody Dustin Cooper give me that beer back this instant!" Chad yelled.

"No! For once in my life I am not going to let you do something, take something I love." Cody said and he went into the kitchen grabbed the case of beer from the fridge put it in its own garbage bag and took it out of the house. When he got back in he looked at his father. "I will do anything to keep something I love. And trust me if I have to kick your ass to do it I will." Then went up stairs.

Sonny was waiting for him at the top of the stairs. She hugged him. "You didn't have to do that Cody."

"Yes Mom, I did. I don't want something I love deeply to be ripped apart because of dad deciding he can do something that he knows you don't like him doing." Cody said.

"Well Thank you. Go check on your sisters. Today has been rough for Braelyn. I don't know how she does it." Sonny explained. Cody nodded and went into his sisters room.

"Braelyn are you ok now?" Cody asked peeking in the door then walking in. She nodded. "Mom knows that she shouldn't have fought back. But when something stupid comes out of Dad's mouth she does something stupid too."

"I know. I am fine now. These last few days haven't been the best for me." Braelyn said. "Alex said he loved and that he wanted a second chance at our first date. I said no." Braelyn explained.

"Did you really love him?" Cody asked.

She nodded. "More then I have ever loved any other body in the world."

"You should've gave him at least one more chance. I know mom and dad wouldn't like that too much but it isn't there life they are controlling. It is yours. And you might be missing out. Just think about it…" Cody said, he gave his sister a hug then gave Devin one and went out of the room.

Braelyn looked at Devin in confusion. "I don't know what to do anymore, Dev. I mean I love him seriously. And I know that he loves me too, and feels like crap for what he did to me. He did it out of pear pressure. And now that Cody has told me to give him at least a second chance, I don't know what to do. I don't know what Mom and Dad will think. They are already fighting because of me, imagine what they would be like once they would hear about this if I do decide to do that." Braelyn countered. "Devin you do not no what is going on in my head right now. My world is spinning, I don't know which way to turn! With everything that is going on, I mean look at me I am a mess."

"Considering you did just get rapped by the guy you might forgive you look pretty good." Devin said.

"Not what I am talking about Devin!" Braelyn yelled. "I need some advice Devin. And I wont ask mom because she will tell me to do what my heart wants, and so will Cody. I am sure you are the only one that will tell me what they want me to do and be totally selfish." Braelyn said. "What do you think I should do?"

Devin shook her head. "I know what you want me to say but I am not going to get in the way of your decision making. Because if I tell you to do this, and you didn't like that choice after you made it you will be angry at me. That isn't going to happen. You have to do this on your own, sister."

"Fine." Braelyn sighed. "I will think about it for a while, well for a couple days then I will tell Alex when I go to the police station."

"That is a good idea. Don't we have homework?" Devin asked. "I have totally forgotten everything since what has happened. Hey when was the last day of school for the week?"

"The day I went on my failed date with Alex. So believe it or not two days ago. It is Sunday." Braelyn explained. "It is amazing I remember this. And we have math, science and uhh social homework. In LA they decided they were going to give us a small break and didn't give us homework." Devin nodded.

"Ok, I remember now. Thanks. Do you wanna do homework together then? Since I am gonna need help since I was probably sleeping while learning about whatever lesson it was." Devin said.

"Yes you were sleeping. Remember in all classes we are desk buddy's? I sit beside you and I can always hear you snoring. You know maybe you should sleep through the night instead of I don't know texting your friends." Braelyn said.

"I do sleep!" Devin squealed. ^

"Uhuh, yeah. Sure. That is believable. Everyone knows that you stay up all night every night texting all your BFF's. And don't even try to deny it." Braelyn laughed.

"I do sleep a little bit during the night. I might not go to sleep at stupid o'clock like the rest of the dorks at that school but I do sleep a little. I go to sleep at like midnight or one, and I do that every night. And one question how do you know if I sleep or not since you aren't even awake when I go to sleep?" Devin asked suspiciously.

"Fine! Your right. You do sleep a little." Braelyn said avoiding the topic they were talking about now.

"Ha, thought so." Devin smiled.

/ "Dinner!" Sonny called from downstairs about an hour later. The two girls walked down the stairs but there was no sign of Chad. He wasn't anywhere downstairs. There was Cody, and Sonny but no Chad. Weird. Braelyn walked up to Sonny and asked, "Where is Dad?"

Sonny shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea. He wasn't down here when I came down to make dinner. Maybe Cody knows something about this. He did talk to Dad last." Sonny directed his attention over to Cody. He shrugged his shoulders as well.

"Dad didn't go anywhere before I went up the stairs. And I am sure I didn't hear any door slam to go outside. The only door I heard slam was the bathroom door that was all." Cody explained.

"He will come back eventually." Sonny said. Then she heard the door open. It was Chad. He was equipped with like three bags from the liquor store. Sonny looked at him disappointedly.

"What? Cody threw away my beer so I had to get some more." Chad explained.

"DAD! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Do you want me and Devin to turn into this? Huh? Obviously you do! Since you are your son had a man to man talk and he went as far as throwing your beer away. Then the stupid you went to get more! I think you secretly want to tear this family apart. I think you don't want to see your children ever again!" Braelyn yelled into Chad's face. Then she turned to face her mother. "You know what Mom? I think we should leave. I cant stand to look at this anymore. With all I am dealing with I don't need more on my shoulders. Like my parents fight because of something I did! Oh and Dad you know what I am going to give Alex another chance and since you are to stupid to be a good father now you don't have any say in what I do! You will never have any say in what I do ever again!"

It looked like Chad had tears in his eyes. And it looked like one of them was falling freely. He looked at what he was becoming and felt ashamed. "I-I-I don't know what to say anymore. I am so disappointed in myself. Disappointed in what I have become." Chad stuttered.

Braelyn shook her head then ran up the stairs. While she was running past Chad she whispered into his ear, "I hope your happy." Devin and Sonny both followed her up the stairs. Cody stayed behind.

"You see what you have done now? Look at what you made your fourteen year old daughter do. She already is facing enough at this moment and trust me she doesn't need anymore of this crap!" Cody yelled. "And you know what? I am with Braelyn on this one, I would rather leave and forget about what could and would happen then stay and watch you and Mom fight more." Then Cody proceeded to the stairs. Before he went up them he said also, "I hope your happy." Then went up the stairs. Sonny looked at Cody while he was going up the stairs. She passed him and went to her's and Chad's conjoined rooms.

Cody entered Devin's and Braelyn's room. They weren't all teary-eyed. They had smiled on their faces. The first thing that was said was, "Do you think it worked?"

**AN: OHH! Haha, I am a mean one! CLIFHANGER! Have fun trying to figure out what that means, I give you luck. I think maybe one of you will figure it out. But please R&R. Read and review. I don't care if the reviews are nice or not. Express your feelings about my story be honest and I will not take offence to anything. Oh and don't say 'There is tooo much Drama in this story' cause I already hear that like every chapter and trust me it is getting annoying. But hope you liked this chapter, review!**


	7. A Fight?

"Do you think it worked?" Cody asked.

"I don't know. I don't know. Only time will tell." Braelyn said after Devin shook her head. Sonny went in the room where everyone was in talking. She didn't look at any of them, but they all knew what she was thinking.

"You know guys, I don't think you should've done that. I know your father is acting stupidly and stuff but, we all know he can work it out on his own. Not to have his kids yell at him, and make him start crying." Sonny said.

"How'd you figure it out?" Cody asked.

"I am not stupid Cody. I do know when things are going on. I know what is happening." Sonny said. "I just wish you would've told me before you did something stupid."

"Mom we knew what we were doing. You don't have to get all weird. Everything is fine. Trust me." Cody said. "Dad now feels bad. Everything is going according to order. Now go do what you were originally doing. Me and the sisters' have some stuff to discuss." Sonny did as told and went out the room. Cody turned to his sisters.

"What do we do now?" Cody asked. They both shrugged their shoulders.

Sonny went down the stairs. Chad was waiting for her by the couch. She looked at him, and sighed. Sonny started to say something, but then she was told to be quiet from Chad, without saying a word.

"I need to tell you something Sonny…" Chad said. "I was a douche. No, I was a jackass. I know, I mean it, I know you hate it when I drink. And how I acted earlier today was unacceptable. I am so stupid! Acting that way in front of the woman I love… I don't know what got over me. But I promise you I will never be so stupid to do something like that ever again. I promise you!" Chad took her hand, as he spoke softly.

"I know that Chad. I know that you were just having a bad day, and that you would never mean to hurt me. I have heard the speech before. Yes, you love me. And that you will never hurt me ever again. It is the same as Jeremy. Except you didn't cheat." Sonny said coldly.

"I get that your mad, and I understand it. I would be too. But you really, I never did anything that would consult in you naming me Jeremy. I was having a bad day Sonny. You have them all the time. Hell, today would've been a bad day for you too." Chad said, trying to sooth her emotions.

"I know Chad. Yes I had a bad day today. And I know that people make mistakes. They screw up. And I am not blaming you for this at all…" Sonny stopped.

"Well it sure sounds like it." Chad cut her off.

"You know what, I am sorry. I didn't mean for this to be like this. And even after how hard our kids worked to get you to feel bad. Start over?" Sonny asked.

Chad nodded. "I am sorry too. I'm a jerk, I'm an ass."

"But I will always love you just the same." Sonny smiled, and wrapped her hands around his neck. He lightly put his lips to hers, and he gently started to kiss her passionately.

In the distance, Cody, Braelyn, and Devin were standing at the top of the stairs watching their parents kiss and make up. They felt happy that they made and argument, end in a happy ending. Not a horrible one.

Once they broke apart, Chad wrapped his arms around her slim figure and held her tightly. He didn't want anything to ruin this moment right now. He felt whole, like nothing was wrong in his life. And Sonny felt the same way. Perfect in every single way.

Later on that evening the phone started to ring. Chad and Sonny were cuddled up on the sofa watching a movie. Sonny reached over on her side for the phone, and looked at the caller ID. It said unknown, so Sonny pressed talk on the phone.

"Hello?" Sonny asked into the phone, once she put it to her ear.

"Hi, is Braelyn home?" The person asked.

"Yes, she is. Who is this?" Sonny asked.

"Just a friend…" The person said nervously.

"Uhuh. One moment, I will get her for you…." Sonny said, putting the phone down. She got up and went to the stairs and yelled, "Braelyn, phones for you!" Then Sonny went back to the couch to lay with Chad again. Braelyn came running down the stairs and went to where the phone was sitting on the arm of the couch. She took it and went into a different room for more privacy.

"Hello?" Braelyn asked.

"Hey, it's Alex." Alex said.

"Ohh, hi. I thought you were still in jail. And you already used your call for today… didn't you?" Braelyn asked, confused. Well confused about many things.

"Yeah, I got bailed out. Well not really bailed, the officers decided to give me another chance. Only if I promised not to do anything stupid, break the law nothing. If I do anything illegal my sentence will be twice as long." Alex explained.

"Ohh." Braelyn said.

"Wanna go out sometime?" Alex asked hopefully.

Braelyn took in a deep breath. "No. I know that you didn't mean to rape me or anything, but I am not going to take the chance. I am going to get away from you as quickly as I can. So stop phoning here."

The line went dead. He had hung up.

Braelyn took the phone back to her parents then went back up the stairs getting her pyjama's on and getting ready for bed. But before she could do that, Cody stopped her. He smiled and gave her a big hug. "That was a good idea. I didn't trust him again either."

Braelyn nodded hugging him back then going into her room and closing the door afterwards. Devin was already in bed, with her lamp off. Braelyn quickly and quietly got her PJ's on then climbed into bed getting ready for a full day of school tomorrow.

As the alarm clock rang in the girl's room Braelyn and Devin opened their eyes at seven in the morning the next day. Devin laid back in bed, not ready for it to be time to wake up. Braelyn laughed silently, and went over to her sister. She jumped on her bed and started to tickle her side. Devin bursted into laughter. "Will you stop? I am awake."

"Just making sure. Come on. We had a good two days off. One of them I spent in the hospital. But whatever. I am ready for school today. Why aren't you?" Braelyn asked.

"Because like a normal person, I don't like school." Devin said. She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "Dibs on first shower!" Braelyn sighed, and went to her bed and laid down for the while to would take Devin to shower. Braelyn heard Cody wake up in the room across from her's. She gratefully got out of the bed and skipped towards his door. She knocked before going in. He was rummaging through his dressers.

"Looking for anything specific?" He jumped back a little at her voice. "I scare you? I knocked. I am sure you heard your door open. It is very noisy." Braelyn said.


	8. Opening up

Braelyn, Devin and Cody walked to their bus stop. When they got there Cody walked to his friends that were standing off on the other side of the bus stop. Devin and Braelyn stayed and talked, waiting for their own friends to come. As they waited the bus came around the corner and stopped in front of Braelyn and Devin. They stepped onto the bus and found a empty seat and sat in it. Everyone else got on the bus, then it began to drive again. It drove for the next five minutes then stopped again. A few more people got on the bus and sat down.

Twenty minutes later Braelyn and Devin stepped off the bus in front of the school. They walked in, getting separated by there friends. Braelyn walked off with her best friend Danica. The two girls stopped in front of Braelyn's locker, so she could grab her books.

2 years later

"Chad what is so wrong with the girls dating? They are sixteen freaking years old! Have you not realised that? You allow Cody to date when he was fifteen without my consent and I lived with it." Sonny yelled. "They are teenage girls. It will happen with or without your permission."

"They are my little girls, Sonny. You don't understand. Them dating means them moving out sometime." Chad told her.

"I was aloud to date when I was fourteen, Chad." Sonny said.

"Your dad also died when you were five so he had to say in it." Chad said harshly.

"Excuse me? I am sure-" Sonny walked away. Chad realizing what he said walked quickly over to Sonny. He grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around.

"I'm sorry honey. That was uncalled for." Chad apologized. "Forgive me?" Chad asked. "Ohh, and I will let our beauty queens date. Because you think they are old enough. Only because of that." Chad said.

"Thank you." Sonny smiled. "Now are you going to be the one that tells them, or shall I?"

"You." Chad said quickly. "They scream. Us men, we don't like it that much when women scream." Chad laughed. Sonny kissed him quickly then quickly walked up the stairs. She knocked on her daughters' door. Devin opened it, with a smile crept on her face.

"Why you so happy?" Sonny asked coming in and closing the door.

"I don't know." Devin said truthfully. "What's up mom?"

"Well me and your father discussed something." Sonny said taking it slow.

"Discussed what?" Braelyn asked.

"About you guys…" Sonny hinted.

"What about us?" Devin and Braelyn both said in unison.

"We decided that we will let you date now. Well I decided. Your father didn't really have much of a say in the conversation we had…" Sonny said. Devin and Braelyn got up and screamed. They jumped up and down- still screaming.

"Okay, girls! Stop screaming." Sonny said laughing. "It isn't all its cracked up to be. Believe me. When your heart breaks, you will wish that you never dated. Trust me. I have went through my own heart break. It wasn't all that great." Sonny said. "Just warning you."

"Who broke your heart?" Braelyn asked with sympathy.

"Jeremy… He was my first boyfriend and he broke up with me because I kissed your father for the first time. It was horrible, but I ended up with someone ten times better." Sonny said smiling. "And really, that is all that matters."

"Well we're happy for you mom." Devin smiled. Her phone vibrated, and she looked down. Her face went from normal to smiling like crazy.

"What's up, honey?" Sonny asked.

"I got asked out." Was all Devin could say.

Sonny walked back down the stairs after a couple minutes. Chad walked up to her, and wrapped her in his warm embrace.

"So?" Chad asked. "I could hear their screaming from all the way down here!" He laughed.

"I am sure this entire whatever you call it we live in could hear them screaming. And, Devin got asked out on a date." Sonny smiled.

"Yay. That is so great." Chad said sarcastically.

"Ohh shut up! This is a good thing. She is getting something she so gratefully deserves." Sonny said. "By the way, where is Cody?"

"Umm…" Chad said. "I don't know exactly."

"Yep, that is us. Good parents." Sonny smiled. "Did he leave. Was there a note on the counter telling us his ware-abouts?"

"Not that I could see. But you know you women have a better seeing eye then us men, so how about you go look?" Chad asked.

"But that would mean walking into the kitchen, and I am too lazy for that." Sonny smiled.

"Jump up." Chad said. Sonny wrapped her legs around Chad's waist. He walked into the kitchen. She looked around the kitchen still holding on tightly to Chad's neck.

"Nope. No note." Sonny said. "Can you take me to the couch?"

"Not unless I get something in return." Chad said smirking.

"Oh, Chad, don't you think we are too old for that?" Sonny smirked.

"Oh never!" Chad said.

Cody walked into the house. "Hey mom and dad. I am going up to my room now." Cody said. He walked directly to the stairs not stopping for anything. He was also looking down..

"Chad did you see that something was bothering Cody? I think there is something bothering him. Maybe you should go and talk to him. See what's on his mind?" Sonny said.

"Why don't you? You have a softer touch with the words you speak…" Chad said.

"Why do you have to be such a lazy butt?" Sonny asked laughing.

"Because that is who I am." Chad smiled. Sonny laughed at his comment and went to the stairs. She walked up them then opened Cody's door.

"Can I come in?" Sonny asked.

"Sure, it's a free country." Cody replied, not even looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked. She sat down beside him on his bed. He looked at her, but didn't say anything back. "Cody, I know when there is something on your mind. What is it?"

"Nothing's wrong mom. Leave it alone." Cody said coldly.

"Cody! You will not talk to me like that. Now, what's wrong?" Sonny asked.

"My girlfriend broke up with me…." Cody said sorrowfully.

"You will find another girl. One who was right for you. I never thought she was the one for you. She didn't deserve you, Cody." Sonny said.

"Thanks mom." Cody smiled. "Can you leave now?"

"Fine." Sonny said walking out of his room. She walked down the stairs, and sat down by Chad ocne again.

"So what was his problem?" Chad asked.

"His girlfriend broke up with him." Sonny clarified.

"Ohh." Chad said unsure of what to say.

"Well go and talk to him Chad. He needs fatherly advice. You make me talk to the girls. I don't know what men do to cope with losing someone they loved." Sonny said.

"I don't talk to the girls because they are girls. I don't know anything about them except that they are beautiful and very fragile." Chad told her.

"And I don't know anything about men, except not talking about what's really going on inside of them because they don't wanna seem like they are sad. They keep all things inside, until they burst out because they have been keeping so much locked inside of them and not saying anything about it. We cant let that happen to Cody, Chad. You need to go talk to him. he needs to let this all out. You know what to say to him. Trust me I have already tried. He wouldn't say anything. Pretty much the only thing he said is that she broke up with him. I am not gonna intrude in on him, he doesn't know how to talk to me. The girls don't know how to talk to you about these things. He knows how to talk to you, and the girls know how to talk to me. You have to go, Chad." Sonny told him.

"Fine. Just because you spend like the last three minutes saying all of that, I will go talk to him. And of course because you want me too." Chad said smiling.

"And?" Sonny said.

"And because it is the right thing to do." Chad said.

"Good boy. Now go talk to our son." Sonny said. "I am going to go make supper."

Chad knocked on the door, and opened it a little before stepping in, and closing it again. "Sit up. We are having a manly talk now. Your mother told me your girlfriend broke up with you." Chad said. "Are you alright?"

"No. I loved her dad. I dated her for, well since I was fifteen. Two years I dated her. I gave her my all. I did everything good for her, and she broke up with me. I loved her. Why did she have to break up with me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Son, girls have a weird way of doing things sometimes. Everyone makes mistakes, but I can tell you for a fact that if you did something wrong, it was really something wrong, and she was making up an excuse for breaking up with you. It was probably an excuse for cheating on you, for another guy who is probably not even half as good as the man you will turn out to be. And that you already are. Cody, listen to me, she is done with. She already broke your heart in two, don't let her back in. Find someone better. There are plenty fish in the sea." Chad told his son.

"Did you and mom ever break up?" Cody asked.

"Not technically, I guess. We were best friends from when we were five to well, sixteen. There were plenty fights during that time, when your mom turned fourteen, that is when we started fighting. She had that teenager girl attitude that everyone hated. She was horrible, but I still loved her. We didn't become friends again after that for so long. I think it was almost a year. We did fight a lot after that. When she got her first boyfriend, so many other times. I hated that time. But a little after she turned sixteen I think it was, we got together and I don't think we fought again after that. And now we are happily married with three amazing children." Chad told his son truthfully.

"Really, you have never told us that before. What made you guys get together?" Cody asked fascinated.

"Well, I was dating this really horrible girl named Naomi, she was always rude to your mother calling her a bitch and ugly and all that. I never saw that, mostly because Naomi was a cheerleader, and she was beautiful and one of the most popular girls in school, I didn't want to lose her. I started blowing your mom off when we were going to hang out. I basically started becoming a jerk. I never saw how horrible Naomi was to your mom, and I hate myself for what I was doing to her. Then two years later, your mom and her boyfriend broke up, all was fine. I was happy again, and then I finally understood what Naomi was doing to your mom when I found her in her room crying her eyes out. I felt horrible that day on. And one day at school, in class I broke up with her in front of everyone. I was so mad, I was yelling at her, and your mom joined in, and we both got detention afterward. It was the best day of my life, because me and your mom finally got together." Chad explained remembering all the good times back then. It made him remember all the times he screwed up and all the times Sonny forgave him for it.

"Thanks dad. You sharing all that stuff really made me feel better. Maybe this next time I will find the one. You found the one when you were 16." Cody said, smiling.

"Correction. I found the one when I was five. I just didn't know it yet." Chad corrected him.

Cody gave out a small laugh. Chad got up to leave then said before, "Come down. Suppers going to be ready soon." Cody nodded and got up, the girls came out of their room and followed Chad and Cody down the stairs.

Sonny had supper on the table when they went into the kitchen. "So you feeling better?" Sonny asked Cody.

"Much, thanks to dad." Cody smiled up at his father.

"And your mother, Cody. She's the one that told me to come up to you." Chad said.

"Thanks mommy and daddy. I love you!" Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did we think this chapter? I know its been like forever since i have updated it, i felt inspiration. Listening to cuuute music! So tell me your thoughts in a review? Love you all! And i did a redo of this chapter some of it is the same. Hope you like it. <strong>


	9. Goodbye

"Chad its family night, where are you going?" Sonny asked, just before he walked out the door.

"I'm going out, Sonny. Its my choice."

"Chad I said its family night, your not going anywhere…"

"Watch me." Chad said and walked out the door, then slamming it. Sonny couldn't believe what he was doing. She ran up the stairs and to her room. She grabbed all his clothes and stuck them into a duffel bag. If he was going to act that way he wasn't staying here. Sonny walked out of the room, then closed the door. Cody, Devin and Braelyn where already sitting on the couch waiting for Sonny.

"Are you guys ready?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah where's dad?" Braelyn asked.

"He…left." Sonny said.

"To go where?" Cody asked almost immediately.

"I- I don't know." Sonny said. "And I don't know when he will be back again. I- um- I packed his bags. He's not coming home for a- a while kids. I'm sorry. But if he thinks he can go out when our family has decided to spend time together for a Family Night and he decides to leave I cannot forgive that. He lost my trust. I would more expect one of you guys to leave before your father. And Braelyn you even cancelled a date for Family Night." Sonny explained, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"So you kicked dad out? He's not coming home?" Devin asked, seeing as no one else was going to comment.

"The only time he is coming home again for the next little while is to grab his clothes and then he's leaving. I don't care where he's going, or what he does. And I don't want you guys to go looking for him either, just don't talk to him. At all. Please." Sonny said.

"Mom how can you go from saying how much you love dad to saying that you kicked him out?" Cody asked.

"Because I do really love him, but he cant act that way. He has to spend time with family before anything else. Family should be number one priority." Sonny explained.

"When will you let dad come back home.?" Braelyn asked. The room went dead silent after she asked that one question Sonny was hoping no one would ask. She knew it would come sometime, she just hoped it wouldn't.

"I don't know honey." Sonny said. "I don't know…"

Chad walked into the house five hours later drunk. Sonny was sitting on the couch with a book in her hand. Chad walked over to her. She could smell his breath from there.

"Chad we need to talk. And I wish you weren't drunk right now. A lot of things may happen when I tell you this." Sonny started.

"Hey, first I wanna say I am sorry for walking out on Family Night, I know how much family means to you. But seriously I am a guy, I like bear sometimes a lot more than family."

"Well I can solve that problem so much easier than you can imagine." Sonny said coldly. She stood up still looking up to Chad's face. The look on his face was of pure confusion.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked. Sonny could tell that he was starting to get off of the whole being drunk thing. He was starting to sound like himself right now. And his breath didn't anymore smell entirely of bear anymore.

"Chad if you loved your family so much you wouldn't have left on the family night I had been planning for at least a month. To get the perfect foods that everyone loved. I got a cake, mixed kinds that everyone loved. Everyone bought each other a gift. I had been planning this night for a month. You knew how hard I worked to make tonight perfect and then you with all your glory decide to leave because you wanted a bear when you knew damn well that we had bear here at home and you could have had a couple drinks!" Sonny said. Chad looked down. He knew he did wrong. "That's why I don't think you just went to the bar. I think there was another reason that I don't know about. Chad I know when you leave in the middle of the nights. You may not think I am awake when you leave but I am. The only thing I don't know is where you go. But you must be going somewhere to meet someone if you have to leave at 2 in the morning because you cant go later in the afternoon because someone may suspect something. Oh wait, I have been suspecting something for a while now, I just thought that you felt like going for a walk in the middle of the night because your awake and cant get back to sleep. But when it happens like four times a week same time, I start to suspect things." The look on Chad's face now was horrible. Complete guiltiness.

"Will you let me explain?" Chad asked.

"What is there to explain? I know your cheating on me. Its pretty obvious. And another reason that it is obvious is you came home tonight without your hat that you left with. Your not fooling anyone Chad. I thought you were different than this. I thought that spending what pretty much your entire life with me that you may actually have developed enough feelings to not cheat on me." Sonny said, wiping a stray tear that had began falling down her cheek.

"Sonny please."

"No Chad. I am not going to forget about all of this. Because if you really cared about me and your family you wouldn't cheat. Because cheating means sooner or later you will lose the people who would have been on your side for your whole life. You lose us. I told the kids that you may come back, but your not coming back. Because I want a divorce." Sonny said.

Chad's face turned into a blank pit of nothing. "You want a…divorce?"

"Yes. I'm not going to get back with someone who cheated on me. And I don't want my kids around that." Sonny told Chad. Though inside she didn't want it, but she knew it was the right choice.

"What about for all the things I did right? Why are you going to leave me for the one thing I did wrong, and forget about all the things did right?"

"Because the one thing you did wrong was powerful enough to overrule all the things done right." Sonny answered, even though she didn't believe what she was saying. Tears began to slide down her cheek like a waterfall. Quickly her tears turned into sobs. "Anyways I packed most of your stuff, its on the bed in- my room. You can grab it, and if you don't want to leave right now I understand. You can sleep on the couch but once dawn hits your out of my house. Bye Chad."

"Good bye Sonny. I'm so sorry and I- I will miss you. I am so stupid." Chad said, and went to grab his stuff. Sonny followed him and when he left the room she closed the door. Sonny laid on her bed and started to cry again. How was she going to tell Cody, Braelyn and Devin?

Chad woke up, it was six in the morning. He went into the computer room, grabbed three pieces of paper and three different colors of pen. He went to the desk, and grabbed one piece of paper and one pen. He decided with the color of pen this was going to be a letter for Cody.

**Cody, my man. I am so sorry I have to leave. You will not know how much I will miss you. My only son. I wish I never would have made the mistakes I did, to make your mother make this huge decision to make me leave. You know I would not be leaving unless your mother wanted me too. But you know her, she always has a reason for these huge decisions she makes. I just wish it didn't have to be this one. You have to look after your sisters and you mother. And if anything, and I mean anything ever happens to them you know my cell number. Take care of yourself son, and if you ever need to talk about like girls again, phone me and we will get together again. I love you so much son, you will now be the man of the house. Don't abuse the privilege like I did. It wasn't the best choice I made in my life. Take care of everyone, and yourself. I love you son. **

**Love Dad. **

Chad knew he had tears falling, and tear stains on the paper, he didn't care. He was going to miss Cody so much. Cody Dylan Cooper. CDC junior.

Chad grabbed the next piece of paper, and a pink pen. This one was going to be Braelyn's.

**Dear my sweet butterfly Braelyn. I wish I didn't have to leave you honey. But you know, people who make mistakes… have to take the punishment. Now you and Devin will have a very big job for the next little while. Your mother will be very upset, and you may see a lot of ice cream in the house for a little while but help her cope. She will explain everything to you guys soon enough if she hasn't already. And try not to argue with your sister for the next little while too, please. You know my number if you ever need anything or just want to talk. I will always answer. And I am so sorry for all the wrong I did to you. I love you so very much. And, I am not kidding whenever you get a new boyfriend you will tell me one way or another. I love you sweetie. You're a young, beautiful and intelligent girl, don't lose that. Your so much like your mother its crazy.**

**Love Dad. **

Only one letter left to go, and one red pen. He really did good with the colors. And only 20 minutes left to finish.

**Dear my sweetest Ladybug Devin. Daddy loves you girl, and I wouldn't be leaving if I didn't have to. You are so perfect no one has another daughter like you, well except for me, my two daughters are more perfect than anything in the world. I love you honey. Like in Braelyn's letter you have to help your mother out, and not fight with your sister. And just to warn you, you may be seeing a lot of ice cream in the house for the next little while. Your mother will not be in a good mood for the next week or two weeks. Try to get her happy by like making her breakfast in bed this morning or tomorrow morning, something like that. Sweetie you are a miracle to have. You are a beautiful, young and intelligent daughter and I love you so much. If you ever want to talk to me, or just need to hear my voice just phone me, you know my number. I love you. **

**Love Dad. **

The tears wouldn't stop falling anymore. This is where he says goodbye to his kids for longer than he even knows. He doesn't know when he will be able to see his kids again. He hated himself for what he did to Sonny. Chad went up to Cody's room, and placed the envelope on his nightstand, and placed a kiss on his forehead before going to the girls' room. He placed Devin's on her nightstand and kissed her forehead and did the same with Braelyn. He closed their door. Before stopping in front of Sonny's door. He paused for a moment before walking down the stairs grabbing his stuff and walking out the door. He paused again on the front porch before turning around, and collapsing on the steps, and broke into a emotional sob. He was going to miss it, he was going to miss them so much. He was so stupid.

Chad got into his truck started the engine and roared off into the night. Looking back at his old house every couple of seconds, with tears still in his eyes. He was leaving, for lord knows how long.

Sonny woke up at 9:30 with her arms stretched out wide. She didn't see her kids sitting on her bed. She opened her eyes and looked up and let out a soft scream. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"He's gone." was all Braelyn could say before her and Devin broke into tears. Cody tried to stay strong for his mother even though tears where begging to leave his eyes. He did everything he could to keep them out, though one slipped out, falling down his cheek. He wouldn't let anymore fall, he _had _to stay strong. He just had to. "Mom he left."

"I know honey, I know." Sonny said, as a tear fell. She quickly wiped it away. She didn't want to cry in front of her children. That she would save for when she's alone, with her pillow.

"Why did you make him leave? I miss him mom." Devin said.

"Because." Was all Sonny said.

"Are you not even going to give us a straight answer?" Cody demanded. He had been quite for the entire time, now he was talking.

"I will soon, but I have to wait for the right time." Sonny said.

"When is there ever going to be a right time to tell us why you made dad leave?" Braelyn asked. "There is never a right time for anything. Stuff just falls into place."

"Will you at least let me get ready for the day before I tell you?" Sonny asked. "We can go out for breakfast and I'll tell you then. We will go for a walk in the park after breakfast and I will fill you in on everything. I promise." Sonny said.

"Okay. Deal. We love you mom." Braelyn said.

"Ya forever." Devin said after.

"Even if it doesn't seem like we do at the time, you know we always will." Cody said after.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was unexpected, aye? Well, it was unexpected for me too, when i re read it after i wrote it. I did not expect that i would break them up. So, you know when your so into your writing, and then you like dont know what you are writing, and then it just pops. Yeah, well, dont worry they will get back together again. It just wont be soon. But, i will be posting more regularly now. Not every day though, i dont have that kind of time. Well, I hope you liked this chapter, and thank you for the people who reviewed last chapter. <strong>

**Please Review(:**


End file.
